Old friends we forget and remember
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: Sakura has moved to many villages before reaching konoha so what happens when she moves into the village of the sand? Who will she meet? I recommend this to all Gaasaku fans.
1. How it began

Chapter one:How it began

When Sakura was a young girl she moved into Konoha with her family but before she became to live in the leaf village she …

"Mom, are we at the sand village yet?" Sakura asked with great boredom.

"No, not yet Sakura, be a little more patient for me. Okay" replied sakura's mother.

"Why did we have to leave our old home?" Sakura mumbled

"You know you're father's job depends on it."

"But why did we have to go momma?"

"Sakura you ask so many questions." said the beginning to be annoyed woman. "You know why dear, we are family and we support each other no matter what."

"But momma I had so many friends."

"No buts young lady! Your friends told you they'd write didn't they?"

"Yeah but it's not the same." Replied the sad child. "I can't see them everyday."

The mother trying to change the subject looked up to find the odds to her favor.

"Hey Sakura, look were here. Our new home."

"For how long?" moaned Sakura.

Her mother ignored that comment.

Somewhere in the distance a gust of sand and wind blew by,

"Look, fresh meat this is going to be fun, gather the others."

"Roger"

"Time for the welcoming committee to show them how much we care that there here."

'Muahahahaha'

In the sand village the Haruno family got settled in their new home. Later that evening Sakura left the house and wandered outside. She suddenly spotted a group of kids starting to swarm her. They began whispering to each other and she kept saying hello, hoping someone would tell her what's going on. One of the kids' came towards her with a mask on his face and black clothes.

"Welcome to the sand village" said the masked, dark clothed boy "so let's see if you pass my test."

"What?" Sakura said, starting to get freaked out.

All of a sudden some members from the masked came up to her pulled, tugged her hair harshly and some started to kick her.

She cried "leave me alone."

Then they began name calling such as FORHEAD, UGLY, PINK HAIRED FREAK and more...

"Now it's judgment day, and the verdict is GUILTY, Freaks like you will never belong"

Then she looked up in horror to see rocks in the air coming at a fast speed towards her. With no place to go she stood there trying to protect her head from the impact. After the shower of rocks thrown by the masked children she ran as fast as she could with bruises and cuts all over her. She soon took refuge in a dark ally were the masked people did not see her. Barely standing up, she collapsed holding her knees and had a pain that she cried out all in tears. Confused and trying to figure things out cried out loud "Why me? Why does everyone hate me? They don't even know me!" saying to herself as she quivering in fear that they will find her. Then she began remembering her friends at the old village and those memories made more tears run down her white cheek. All of a Sudden a noise from the deeper part of the ally became more vivid in her head. A cat hissed and a box tumbled. Something was coming her way and the sound became louder and louder. So scared Sakura couldn't move even if she wanted to her bruises became too painful. She screamed hoping someone would hear and come to her rescue. She finally managed to gather the little strength she had in her to run when a soft hand grabs her.

"What do you want from me?" she said in fear.

"N-nothing." Said the little red headed boy holding a small stuffed toy. "I j-just wanted to say h-hi."

"Are you the actually welcoming committee or are you here to finish the job for your friends."

"Those people are not my friends" he stated, "I have no friends"

"Huh" she said in disbelief

"There bullies"

"Why should I trust you? You might be one of them." She broke out of his clutching hands from hers and ran.

"Wait" he called, but she was too far away him to catch up. "I'm sorry!" he said and his hand was still in the position she broke off of. "That's the closet I've been to another one no name." he claimed as he lifted his stuffed toy onto his shoulder and walked home sad and lonely.


	2. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

The next day.

"So honey. Where were you last night?" Asked Sakura's mother.

"Out to explore" she replied while trying to cover her bruises and scratches.

"Hurry up and finish your food or you'll be late for first day of school. I left your bag at the entrance with your books and supplies."

"Bye Mom!" she yelled on her way out grabbing her books on her way out.

Sakura walked quickly to school and saw the same people who abused her the other day, tried not to pay attention to them. She walked a little faster when she heard them whispering and looking at her. All of a sudden they chased her for no Damn reason. Startled and scared she ran towards the school faster and faster. She barely made it, but she heard some girls whisper loudly on purpose, "we'll get her after school." Running through the hall she thought to herself 'the bathroom, I'll be safe there.' She then was stopped by the principal.

"Miss Haruno, no running through the hallways, should know the rules by now. Meet me after school for detention so this will never happen again."

He handed her a piece of paper with directions and left.

She started to curse herself, but stopped out of joy. Knowing that she want be harmed tonight, she paced herself to class.

"Class, let me introduce you to your new classmate. Haruno Sakura." She said, "Sakura please take a seat next to Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara please raise your hand.

She saw him and ignored. She noticed that all the desks around him were empty. So she sat beside him so she could watch his every move. Then they began to learn some ninjutsu techniques and not only this, they had a test son their first day back. Finally it was Sakura's turn.

"Sakura, please demonstrate some of the techniques you have learned."

As she was to demonstrate, she noticed Gaara stare at her but couldn't tell what he was thinking. She demonstrated a substitution jutsu.

'bbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggg'

The bell rang and recess begun. She walked outside and saw some flowers, just as she bent down to pick them one of the children purposely stepped on it. Trying not to cry she walked to the swings, where she found Gaara holding a stuffed grey bear.

Seeing him so alone and away from the others she realized her mistake. Sakura walked to the swing next to him and sat down. He looked at her surprised.

"I'm sorry, really sorry for misjudging you." She said. "I'm no better than they are for doing so."

With the same look stuck on his face, and he mumbled "it's ok."

"Let's start over" she said.

Gaara gave a nod with his head "Uh-huh"

"My name is Sakura, and you are?"

"Gaara n-nice t-to m-meet you" he said shyly.

"So what's his name?"

"huh?' Gaara said with an unexpected expression on his face. "Oh this, well he has no name" he replied while looking down at his toy.

"Why don't we give him a name together" she said.

"ok"

"How about Gaku"

"ok"

"Is okay all you can say."

"N-no."

"Good cause I thought you might be a robot."

"W-what's a ro-bot?"

"It's a machine that gives you one reply all the time and answers only to commands."

"Oh"

"I've got an idea, why don't you and Gaku come to my house for dinner as an apology for yesterday."

"ok"

"Yup, my mom is making ramen, sushi and my favorite super surprise."

"What's super surprise?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Sakura said, "Meet me at 4:00 at the swings."

"ok" Gaara said.

"There you go again with O.K's, well work on that" Gaara looked up to Sakura and a light of blush of red showed upon his face.

As Sakura and Gaara were in a progressive conversation, the bullies started to become irritated and one of the girls came up with a plan to get rid of her forever.

"What should we do?" said person #1

"Something fun this time, no childish pranks" said person #2

"hhmmm" said the kid with a head band, "It looks like that monster and pink haired freak are getting close."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why don't we kill 2 birds with one stone!"

"What do you mean?" said Person #3

"Well when one day when pink haired freak is alone will take her down and blame Gaara. Of course we have to make all the evidence point to him, and more importantly they might both just move away like the losers they are."

"All in for it" the boss said.

They all raised their hand except for one, somehow no one else noticed.


	3. Over for diner

Chapter 3: Over for dinner.

'BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG'

The recess bell rang during class Gaara and Sakura became closer and closer. When school ended, Gaara waited for Sakura in front of the detention hall with one hand holding his knee, and the other holding Gaku's stuffed arm. He began to fall asleep, his eyes blinked repeatedly, and he tried his hardest to stay awake. His efforts were rewarded as Sakura exited the detention door. He managed to put a little smile on his face, but it was no match for Sakura's, as she came towards him smiling, a smile that could light a dark sky. During this moment Gaara felt a warm feeling inside his heart but couldn't explain it.

"Gaara, Gaku are you ready to go?"

"Uh-huh"

"Did you tell your parents that you're coming to my house for dinner?"

Again he nodded. Sakura offered her hand and he took it not sure what to do next. Together they walked to her house.

"Hello mom, dad"

"Hi dear"

"Hope you don't mind me bringing a friend for dinner."

"No, not at all, who's the friend."

"Gaara"

"You mean Gaara, the son of the Kazekage?" she asked. Sakura too was stunned.

"Why don't you and your friend wash up for dinner, and feed the kitten while you're at it."

"Okay!"

Sakura showed Gaara around the house, where anyone could tell Gaara was very nervous. Then Sakura took his hand and showed him her kitten, which was a female orange tabby with a star birth mark on her forehead.

"Gaara this is my kitten, her name is Tsuki, meaning star."

The kitten that usually sleeps all day and does nothing suddenly got up and looked at Gaara. Gaara not knowing what to do, stood still as Tsuki approached him.

"Meow, Meow," came out of the kitten then continued to approach Gaara and licked his hand.

"Wow! She never does that to anyone, but me."

Gaara not knowing whether to say 'really' or 'thank you', decided to just nod his head. Sakura and Gaara washed for dinner and came downstairs to find dinner set.

"Gaara, sit by me" said Sakura, as she directed him to the mat beside her.

"Hello son," called a tall man with striking green eyes and golden brown hair. Gaara looked up and then bowed his head.

"Son, you don't need to do that. Just act normal."

"Normal" Gaara repeated. Then the tall man laughed a little.

"So what's your name?"

"Sabaku no Gaara"

Sakura introduced her father to Gaara, and they started their dinner. For a moment there Gaara was really happy inside. He felt like part of the family. Mrs.Haruno moved the empty and dirty dishes to the sink.

"Now" Gaara whispered to Sakura in a shy voice.

"Mom, is the special treat ready"

"I think so dear, it's in the fridge, help yourselves."

"Here Gaara" as she handed him her mother's famous 3 flavored Popsicles. Gaara held the bottom part of the stick and put some in his mouth. His eyes squeezed tight by how cold it was and he opened them when the flavors released into his taste buds. Thinking how delicious it was.

"Come on, let's go play with Tsuki." Said Sakura, Gaara followed with great comfort.

Soon a man that works for the Kazekage stood outside their door waiting for Gaara.

"Young master, your father is waiting" he said. Then Gaara left and managed to wave a goodbye, but he forgot to take Gaku with him. Sakura who happened to notice ran up to her room, picked up Gaku and chased Gaara.

"Gaara" she yelled. Gaara paused and looked back to see Sakura breathing hard and walked toward her. He was a little confused on what was going on.

"You left Gaku back at my house." She blurted out as she gasped for air.

"oh" Gaara said while looking at her. She handed him Gaku and ran home, but stopped a few feet turned around, and waved then continued running. Gaara's warm feeling grew more inside of him. He desperately wished to be in Sakura's family, and continued to walk with the escort knowing at home would only see the faces of hate.


	4. The lesson

Chapter 4: The Lesson

The following day a camping fieldtrip that happened to be overnight, the children lined up with their assigned partners. It miraculously happened that Gaara and Sakura were partners…

"Alright children" the teacher who didn't really care said, "Get into your buddy system and follow me to the woods."

"Gaara isn't this exciting," Sakura said.

Gaara saw Sakura's beautiful smile, and couldn't help but blush and nod.

"Where's Gaku?" Sakura said.

Gaara turned his back towards Sakura and she saw Gaku tied on top of Gaara's gord. Then she held Gaara's hand and looked at him, smiled and in a gentle voice said "I'm glad you're my friend."

Gaara tried to hide his face from blushing more in front of her. Sakura giggled. Inside his head he knew that she should know the truth, but just as he opened his mouth nothing came out and in disappointment he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Not only this but he didn't say anything, because he doubted that she will be his friend if she knew the truth. He sighed.

"Look we're here"

Gaara looked up to see an amazing view. There was a lake, 12 cabins, trees full of life, and mountains in the background.

"This looks a little like my old home" Sakura said.

"Um-um"

"What is it?" she said.

"N-Nothing" Gaara said, "S-sorry", Sakura looked a little confused, but moved on.

"Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Gaara"

"Yes ma'am"

"Your cabin number is 12."

It happened to be that their cabin was the biggest and had the best view, since Gaara was the son of the Kazekage. The teacher gave them a schedule and left them to unpack.

"The lake is so beautiful, huh?"

Gaara nodded.

"Let's go for a swim, I brought my swimsuit, and we don't have to report to the teacher for another hour and a half." She said eagerly waiting to go for a dip in the lake.

"I can't swim" he confessed.

"Really," Sakura said, Gaara nodded "would you like me to teach you?"

Very shy and wanting to swim badly with Sakura, he nodded.

"Okay, change into swimming trunks and meet me at the lake."

Gaara nodded his head again. Sakura left to change somewhere else, Gaara found swimming trunks in his knapsack. (Courtesy of his uncle packing for him) He wore them quickly, put Gaku on the bed and raced to the lake. He heard a commotion, so stopped and hid behind a tree. It was the bullies who attacked Sakura.

"So", one said. "When will it happen?"

"Tonight" the other one said.

Whatever it was Gaara did not like it and proceeded to join Sakura when the coast was clear. When he was at the lake, he saw Sakura in as gorgeous pink one piece swimsuit and his face flourished with a scarlet red color.

"S-Saku-Sakura-chan" he said.

"Gaara" she said, "right on time, you look cute in those black swim trunks."

"Y-You t-too."

"Really, you like it?"

He just stood there and nodded, he wanted to protect her from whatever they had planned.

"Come on Gaara take my hand"

He took her hand and they slowly walked together into the shallow part of the water.

(The water was warm that day, lucky for them.)

"First lesson," she said "I hold your back and just spread your legs & arms like a star floating in the sky. Now close your eyes."

He closed his eyes and she let go.

"Gaara" she said "your floating by yourself."

Gaara opened his eyes and saw that Sakura wasn't holding him. Then he stood up.

"You did it."

"Uh-huh"

"Next try floating and kicking repeatedly."

He did it faster than she imagined. Then she showed him to hold his breath and again he was acing it easily.

"It looks like you got the hang of this" she said

"Uh-huh"


	5. Her ninjutsu

Chapter 5: Her ninjutsu

They swam together and made a sand castle. Sakura went scouting for something to put on the castle. She found some rocks twigs, and made a heart shape with them on the castle.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Sakura surprised to hear him talk answered, " you don't know what it means."

He nodded his head.

"It the symbol for love," Sakura said.

"W-What's l-love?"

Sakura gazed at him with disbelief that he didn't know what that meant.

"It means that you cherish someone so much and worry about them," she said "Doesn't your parents tell you these things?"

The expression on his face made Sakura realize that she said something she shouldn't have.

"Gaara" she said, "I love you, because you are my best friend."

He looked up at her, and she gave him a hug.

"No matter what, we will always be best friends?"

He hugged her back with his face tomato red and a tear came down his right cheek. Then he buried his face under her head.

"I-I l-l-love y-yo-you t-too" he said and more tears came down and Sakura still holding on they both sat and watched the sunset.

"Let's go back" she said.

He nodded and a tiny smile forged on his face. This time Sakura blushed. They got themselves cleaned up and ready in time for meeting the teacher.

"Sakura & Gaara," she hollered.

"Here"

"Go join the others at the campfire dinner."

"Yes ma'am!"

There was a choice of sushi/soba/or Teriyaki chicken. They could only have one each so they came to a compromise, Sakura would get the sushi and Gaara took the soba. Both of them decided to eat in their cabin due to the glares coming from the other students. His eyes seemed to lighten, when Sakura glanced at him.

"Gaara" she said, Gaara looked up. "I want to show you my special ninjutsu."

"Huh"

"Come with me"

In the woods, they brought Gaku with them.

"This is a jutsu, I learned from a friend in my old village. It was her darkest secret and she didn't tell me because she was worried, but 3 days before I left she taught me this, this is a powerful technique so please use it wisely."

"S-Sakura-chan, are you leaving?"

"No I'm not; I just wanted to show you how much I care, by showing you this technique. This technique is used for bringing back memories back. Shall we test it?"

She went up to an old tree and used the jutsu on it. All of a sudden it became young as if it remembered how to grow leaves again. You could tell Gaara was impressed, by looking at his eyes. The tree that she used her jutsu on was a cheery blossom tree. She climbed up on a root and picked a flower and gave it to Gaara.

"My name means cherry blossoms," she told him. "A seed that grows with love, water, and sun to becomes a beautiful flower, just like you will."

Gaara listened to her words with great inspiration (sooo cute). She showed the technique a second time, but in slow-mo so that he could follow her movement. Sakura giggled as he stumbled on some of the moves. She stood behind him, with the back of his on her chin, and his hands were in her clutches being controlled by her movements. He could feel her breathe on his neck and he started to blush. Soon enough he gets it and tries it on an old tree, half of the tree was covered in jade green leaves. He kept on trying until he saw blood sucking mosquitos. He knew that he wouldn't have to worry due to his sand protecting him, but Sakura was vulnerable.

Thinking that he was ashamed she said, "You'll get it, I promise it's just takes a little more practice."

"Lets go back," Gaara said

"We forgot Gaku at the tree shaped like an 'S', I'll go get him, wait here."

Gaara had a feeling something bad was gonna happen. So he waited for 2 minutes before chasing after her.

Meanwhile in those 2 minutes.

'There it is' she said in her head.

All of a sudden a hand picked up Gaku.


	6. Gaara unleashed

Chapter 6: Gaara unleashed

It was the masked bullies that Sakura feared. Trying to retrieve Gaku she manages to yell.

"Give.It.Back."

"Oh! So scary the pink haired freak is talking" the kid in the pink devil mask said.

"Look she's trying to get her toy back" said one in the black mask with golden fangs.

"Make us, lord of the giant foreheads."

She ran up to him, but soon that she shouldn't have.

All of a sudden 2 kids jumped from trees with nets. She got caught and was beaten by 2 others badly.

"GIVE.IT.BACK," she said in great pain.

"I thought you couldn't talk" said the leader, "Where's your friend now, huh? Who's gonna save you?"

"Me" said a little boy angered by there actions toward Sakura. The kid with his toy let go.

"Oh no its Gaara everyone retreat now before we all die," said the scared leader.

Angered and furious he snapped and the cork came out from the gord, and catches the leader.

"Stop. Please. Stop, your crushing me"

"SAND TOMB!"

Sakura managed to get out of the net and ran through the sand storm he unleashed.

"Gaara, stop, please," she screamed, but his rage was making him unable to listen to anything she said. Desperately trying to stop him, Sakura hugged him. The sand collapsed from the traumatized boy, and he fell to the ground he was then rescued by his team who immediately and taken away.

"Gaara" Sakura yelled.

Even though he couldn't move Sakura looked at his eyes seeing 'I want to kill something eyes'. Scared and yet not wanting to lose another friend she gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips thinking all the time 'Gaara please snap out of it.' A tear came down her soft Ivory cheek. Slowly Gaara snapped out of his trance and his eyes slowly shut as he kissed her back. Sakura opened her eyes to notice fireflies surround them, Gaara then collapsed and fell, but Sakura warm, soft hands caught him. Then she carefully laid him down on the grass, ran to Gaku and brought it next to Gaara. Then she fell down hard, from all the pain and managed to get a grip on his hand before her eyes shut.

The stars that night were brighter than usual as they slept on the grass.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Gaara cleared his eyes and couldn't remember what happened last night and asked "What happened?" but got no response.

"I'll go bring some food, wait here for me okay?" she said cheerfully

He gave her the usual nod. Then he used the jutsu he learned last night to help him remember what he missed as soon as she was far away. He remembered everything clutching his head he even remembered the 'kiss.' His body turned a vibrant red and you could see steam coming out of his body.

"I'm back" said Sakura who jumped out from behind the tree. "It looks like you have a fever, are you okay?" as she put her hand on his forehead.

He nodded repeatedly

"If you say so" she said as she poured some tea and took out 2 bento boxes from the cloth bag.

"Lets do something to remember our stay here"

Gaara looked at her

"Lets see how about we engrave our names onto the cherry blossom tree"

She picked up a stone and took it to the tree and carved their names 'Gaara Sakura Gaku' and then cared a heart shape around the names.

"How's that?"

"It's great" he replied.

They returned with Gaku to pack up and then in a couple of hours resumed to their classmates as they waited for they waited for there further instructions from the teacher as they left the woods.

"lets take a picture together when we get home" Sakura whispered to Gaara.

And he gave the usual head sign.


	7. The Kazekage

Chapter 7: The Kazekage

Every night Sakura still has dreams of what happened the night in the woods.

"Wake up, Sakura, Wake up!" her mother called be late "you'll be late for school."

"Mom, can I have some money to go take a picture with Gaara today."

"Of course, oh and I made an extra bento for your new friend please take some to him."

Surprisingly, that moment, a certain someone waited at her gate.

"Hey, Gaara-chan" Sakura called. "You came to pick me up"

Gaara nodded his head and held up Gaku.

"Sorry, I forgot about you Gaku"

Gaara anxiously waited to hear what the plans are for today.

"We still have time before class, how about we head into to town and take some pictures; my mom gave me enough money for the both of us."

"OK" Gaara replied and raised Gaku.

"Of course, a picture wouldn't be the same with Gaku."

Gaara hid a smile behind the stuffed toy. In town they found a photo shop and took two pictures. She gave one to him, and wrote on one. 'To: Gaara & Gaku, From: Sakura.' On the other she wrote 'Gaara Sakura Gaku.' She handed Gaara the first picture, he gazed on it for a couple of minutes and put it gently in his school bag.

"Gaara," a voice called in the distance.

It was young girl with blonde hair and four buns, accompanying her was a brown haired boy who was little shorter then her.

"What are you doing here? Go to school immediately."

Gaara lowered his eyes to the ground and started walking.

"Wait" Sakura said. "It's not his fault, my name is Haruno Sakura, this is my fault I asked Gaara to come with me."

"Hmph" said the girl with four buns.

She walked faster, trying to up to Gaara whose eyes were on the ground the entire time of the encounter with Gaku almost dragged in the dirt.

"Who were those, mean kids?" she asked.

"T-They are my brother and sister."

Sakura looked shocked, 'They looked nothing like you' she thought in her head.

"Are they always that mean to you?"

Gaara did not answer and started walking a little faster.

"Hey, wait up" said the girl trying to catch up.

They soon arrived to class, to find that an annual field trip to the Kazekage building was to take place after lunch. Sakura gazed at Gaara to him looking down at his bear, with a sad look.

"Gaara, race you to the swings at lunch recess" she said, trying eagerly to change his gloomy mood. "Gaara" she said in a lower, sympathetic tone.

"You don't look like your usually self" she said.

He looked up to see her worried.

"I'm o-okay" he said trying to make her cheerful as usual.

The recess bell rang, and they went to the roof this time for lunch. Gaara carried Gaku the skies were clear that day. Sakura sat down, and Gaara like a baby chick followed and sat down next to her.

"My mom made an extra bento for you" she said. "Hope you enjoy it."

Gaara tried to use the chopsticks to pick up the rice in the bento, but couldn't pick up a single grain of rice. Sakura saw him try and giggled then handed him a fork. Then she took out another container and two spoons.

"This is cherry jello" she said.

Gaara poked at it with his spoon, and was surprised when it jiggled, and out of pleasure he did it again. She took her spoon scooped up some jello.

"Open your mouth, and close your eyes," she ordered.

Not knowing what she was gonna do, he did it but peaked slightly.

"No peeking"

So she shut his eyes and felt a cold, tasty treat in his mouth and then he opened his eyes.

He then scooped some jello with the spoon she gave him and lifted it to her mouth. She noticed and closed her eyes and opened her mouth, where he placed the jello on her tongue. Gaara's face was so innocent like a newborn kitten.

"Yum thanks Gaara."

"Thank y-you Sa-Sakura-Chan."

She just smiled at him; he hid his face behind Gaku again. Then they finished the jello.

"Alright, children choose a partner and stick with them the whole time we're in the building. You have 40 minutes to explore whatever you want but be back here in time for the tour."

Gaara pulled Sakura's hand and showed her around. He then took her to the fourth floor to where his room was located.

"Is this your room?"

He nodded and put Gaku on the bed, and brought out some games from his closet. They played cards, checkers, and 'hide & go seek'. In all of the games Sakura had to explain the rules since Gaara never played them before with anyone. They played till they heard a knock on the door; Gaara opened the door a man with blondish brown hair and blue eyes entered. Sakura was surprised to see Gaara giving the man a hug and smile. The man looked this way, and Sakura bowed her head. 'He must be his father' she thought.

"Gaara, are you going to introduce us?" said the man.

"Uh-huh" he said and nodded.

"Haruno Sakura, my best friend" he said

"Yashamaru, my uncle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Yashamaru.

"No thank you for meeting me" she replied

"Lord Gaara, you and Miss Haruno are requested to join the rest"

"Thank you Yashamaru" Gaara said.

They left and Yashamaru went up to the picture on Gaara's night table, his elder sister's picture and gazed at her with memories.

"Now everyone, we have a special guest who is here today, he is giving each a scroll with his name and your name on it" said the teacher, "The Kazekage."

A man that had the same red hair as Gaara, but a little longer entered the room. All the kids bowed to him.

"Hello, I am the Kazekage of this village" and continued to talk.

Sakura whispered to Gaara, but noticed he was looking at the floor.

"Is that your father?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Why are you so depressed?" she said, "Aren't you happy to see him?"

She could tell by the expression on his face a clear 'No', she knew there was more to his families relationship, but did not ask.

As the Kazekage looked at the children and spoke, he noticed a pink haired girl hold onto his son's hand, and was furious, but didn't show it. 'She probably does not know who Gaara really is' he said in his head and left it at that.

At the signing Sakura stayed at the end of the line with Gaara.

"Is your mother here?" she asked, "I would love to meet her."

He walked back to his room and she followed.

"I'm sorry" she said, "I said something I shouldn't have."

Gaara shook his head and Sakura followed. He took the picture of his mom and showed it to her then put it on the desk and picked up Gaku.

"She died" he said.

Sakura gasped.

"She died giving birth to me. If I wasn't born she would still be alive and my father…" He paused and stopped at that.

"Does your father ignore you because of what happened when you were born?"

He nodded and he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Sakura went up to him, held him close to her.

"Your mother loves you, Gaara." She said

Gaara leaned on her and opened his eyes to listen.

"Gaara, your mother gave birth to you because she loved you. You're her baby and would be proud of you."

A tear came down from his eyes as he closed them.

"Always remember even though she is not around anymore, she will always be with you in you heart."

Gaara wiped the tear coming down his face.

"Thanks" he replied.

She let him go and walked to his mother's picture.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, your son is the nicest friend anyone can have, he saved me and I owe him my life." She said. Then bowed and walked towards Gaara, took hi hand and smiled.

"Lets go," she said.

He smiled with some tears pouring down his face and they joined the group. The Kazekage asked her for her name when it was her turn.

"Haruno, Sakura," she replied.

He whispered to her 'my son is not who you think he is'.

Sakura mad at that remark took the scroll and rushed back to Gaara. At the same time she got confused but stopped thinking about what the Kazekage said, as she approached the boy in the corner.


	8. Secrets

Chapter 8: Secrets

Later that evening…

"We have to get them back for hurting our leader" said one of the masked members.

"We barely made it out of the last encounter, I say we just let it go." Said the other scared for his life.

The leader entered with a sling on his right arm and was limping on his right leg as well. Everyone shut their mouths waiting for the final judgment.

"It's payback time this time will hit him what hurts him most, her"

Some cheered, and then waited for further instructions.

Meanwhile in Gaara's room after everyone left, he sat down in his room thinking 'I should tell her'.

'Knock, knock'

Yashamaru entered.

"Lord Gaara" called Yashamaru.

"Yashamaru" Gaara said as he ran up to him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I should tell her" Gaara said.

"You mean about the sand spirit demon that resides in you."

He nodded; his eyes were in doubt yet waiting for a response.

"Gaara you are her friend, you decide. If you do, remember this. 'Real friends stand by you no matter what' okay."

"Uh-huh" Gaara nodded

"Thanks Yashamaru."

"No problem, lord Gaara," he said as he left the room. "Good night."

"Good night. Yashamaru"

Gaara shut his light and laid on his bed, with Gaku beside him, 'she has to know, who I really am.'

"Yashamaru's right" Gaara mumbled to Gaku. "I'll tell her tomorrow" he said, and fell asleep.

The next morning there was no school. Gaara went to her house and knocked on her door. Sakura answered the door in her cute bunny pajamas, and yawned.

"Gaara," she said "Good morning, what do you want to do today?"

"I want to tell you something I-I've never told anyone."

"Wait one moment," she ran upstairs to her room changed and came down. "I'm ready."

"Please follow me to my hide out."

"You have a hideout?" she questioned.

He nodded, and they continued to walk.

At the hideout, located on a tree near the river. He opened the door and led her in, she sat down on a wooden box that he had put out for her.

"Thanks"

He gave her a 'you are welcome' gesture.

"S-Sakura chan" he began "W-When I was born, my mother died, but she really died because the demon inside of me killed her inside out." He glanced at Sakura, who seemed to have a pity look on her face, and then continued.

"You see when I was in my mothers stomach, my father wanted to make a weapon to guarantee the villages' safety, he used the demon that was sealed and combined him into me when I was in my mothers stomach."

Sakura had tears coming out of her eyes.

"The sand that protects the demon inside me also protects me, so I've never shed blood or been injured since my birth, only the people inside this village know that it's contained within me and avoid me at all costs. The gord I have here is the sand the demon extracted from my mothers blood. Yashamaru told me that it is my mother's blood in the sand that enables me to get hurt, but I'm not sure what to think."

Sakura held his hand.

"When I see something I love gets hurt or if I get furious the demon side of me takes control and I myself can't control it yet."

"Sakura chan your crying, I'm sorry"

"Don't be," she said wiping her tears.

"Thanks for telling me Gaara, that was a bad thing your father did, but I like you the way you are."

"We'll always be friends, so don't worry about anything."

Tears came down Gaara's eyes. She put her forehead on his and smiled.

"Gaara, we'll always be there for each other huh?"

"Y-Yes" he said.

"I'm Glad."


	9. The Kidnap

Chapter 9: The Kidnap

Three days later…

"Today's the day," Sakura said getting ready in her room.

"Today's the day," Gaara said in his room.

Somewhere in the sand village,

"Today's the day" said the masked bullies who began to get ready to execute their plan.

In the Haruno home,

"Sakura, you look gorgeous in you summer kimono" said her mother.

"Come on lets go, Gaara is waiting at his house," she said. "Hurry mom!" as she pushed her mom to the door.

"Your father already went to pick up Gaara," said the annoyed woman.

"What?"

"Well we decided that we should just meet at the main center in town."

"Alright than, let's go"

"Okay! Okay! Just let me grab the picnic basket."

Tonight was the annual sand villages' summer festival. Sakura invited Gaara along, and he accepted.

"There they are, momma!" she said as they set up the picnic blanket.

"Run along" her mother replied, meet us here after.

"Wow, you look adorable" said Sakura's father. "Don't stray to far, okay meet us later for the picnic and fireworks."

"Thanks dad" she said, then glanced over and saw a little boy in a blue and black yukata.

Her father sat down, next to her mother.

"Don't they look cute together," said the mother.

"The yukata you gave him was the same one your mother made me," replied the father.

"There just like us" she replied as they cuddled up to each other.

"Gaara-kun, you look cute so handsome in that yukata."

He blushed, but bushed more when he got a good look at her in the kimono.

"You t-too."

"What are we doing here; let's go play some games at the festival." She said.

Every game they went to people were starring, some at Gaara and some at her. Sakura practically won every game and got the consolation prize. Gaara was watching her the whole time and managed to get some prizes.

"Gaara lets take these to the hideout, shall we?"

An "Uh-huh" came out of his mouth and took the lead as Sakura followed.

In the hide out on the tree near the river, she handed the toys to Gaara as he placed them in the corner of the hideout. Up on the tree Sakura knew that she had dropped her purse she spotted a few meters from the hideout.

"I'll get for you," Gaara said in a cheerful mood, Sakura blushed.

"Alright I'll be inside," Sakura replied as she closed the door.

As soon as Gaara came down the tree and turned his back he felt an unsettling feeling.

Then he quickly ran and picked up the purse. He turned his head toward the hide out and found the door opened and a note hanged on the door.

"SSSSSSaaaaaaaakkkuurrrrrrrraaa chan" he yelled in fear.

He then looked at the note. It said:

Dear Monster,

We have something of yours, if you want her back read and follow the instructions.

Meet us at the Kazekage building second floor on the eastern side balcony.

You will meet with two of my members and allow them to tie your hand.

You will be escorted to me and must allow us to beat you up.

Then you must give your word not to attack us.

If these terms are not met a certain someone will take a leap to death.

Gaara took the note and went to Mr. and Mrs. Haruno.

"Sir" he said "please help me"

Mr. Haruno read this and asked where Sakura is.

"They took her" he said. "I couldn't protect her" and began to cry.

Mrs. Haruno held Gaara and said "This isn't your fault, well find her and make those boys pay dearly. Now Gaara please tell us why they are after her"

She stared at Gaara then her husband and waited for him to devise a plan.


	10. The Fall

Chapter 10: The fall

"Where, where am I?" Sakura said as she came out of her Knock out, she found herself tied up and two people in masks holding her.

"Welcome to our revenge," said the leader in the cast. "First I want to thank you for stopping Gaara when he was about to kill me."

"Then let me go," she protested.

"Sorry, I can't do that" he said, "That would ruin my plan, but since you are not aware of the situation you are in, and won't be going any where I might as well tell you."

"We kidnapped you to get Gaara," he said "With you here it makes Gaara unable to touch us, and then the revenge will take place for the pain he has given me."

"But he was only defending me," she said. "Please I beg you don't hurt Gaara."

"It doesn't matter" he said, "Pay back, is pay back, but since you did save my life I shall give you one request other than not to hurt Gaara, make a wise decision with this request."

"Then remove these ropes" she said.

"Okay, since I owe that much!" he said. "Untie her!"

His henchmen began to untie the ropes; she hid her grin while dropping her head. 'Idiots' she was thinking. As soon as the ropes were loose she performed a set of hand signals.

"What is she doing?" one said.

"Stop her" said the leader recognizing her hand signs.

'POOF' she was gone and in her place was a stump of wood.

"Find her" said the angry leader.

As Sakura was running she thought. 'I've got to find Gaara before he gets hurt' as she ran looking for stairs that lead down, but she was unlucky and she only saw stairs that lead up. She then ran up the stairs in hope to find some that lead down.

Mean while Mr. Haruno came up with a plan, he used his transformation jutsu to look like Gaara. He read the note one more time then turned to Gaara.

"Gaara take care of Mrs. Haruno till I get back."

Gaara nodded.

He meet went inside, and went up the stairs with two masked kids.

"GAAAARRRAAA" Sakura yelled from the forth floor.

Gaara noticed the voice right away. Looked up and smiled in relief. Mr. Haruno inside took out the children and tied them down, but he missed one.

"Wait Gaara" said Mrs.Haruno.

"I'm the only one who knows how to get up there the fastest." He said.

"Okay, but be careful I'll stay here and wait for you guys to come back," replied Mrs.Haruno.

"Uh-huh"

On the balcony she saw Gaara look her way. Then she turned and started to run to the door, but stopped when a boy came to the door in a cast.

"You damn wench," he said "my plan is ruined thanks to you."

"Sorry, but you gave me no choice once you got Gaara involved, I made a promise and will keep it" she said slowly backing up.

"Then you leave me no choice on what I'm about to do to you." He said.

He took off his cast and walked to her until she was cornered at the balcony. He got a hold of her neck she tried to break out of his clutches but couldn't. Her back was tipping over the edge as she was being suffocated.

Gaara entered the door huffing and puffing.

"I'm so lucky" said the leader. "Sabaku no Gaara is finally here, now things are getting interesting."

"Leave her alone, you want me," Gaara said.

"I was until she made her escape," said the leader "So what's your move?"

"Let her go" Gaara said as he charged at him.

"Okay."

He let her go and she fell off the balcony, she screamed. Gaara in shock pushed the kid out of the way and jumped after her. She saw Gaara and reached for his hand.

"Gaara" she said.

"Watch out," he said as he saw her fall towards a metal bar.

With no luck she didn't hear and the back of her head slammed onto the bar. She was knocked unconscious and Gaara finally caught up to her and held her tight as they fell. Just before they were about to hit the ground the sand caught them from the big fall to death.

"Sakura" he said, "open your eyes, please." He said crying "don't leave me alone, not you too, please. I don't know what I'll do if you leave me too."

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno spotted them and came as fast as they could, they didn't question.

"Let's take her to the hospital," Mr. Haruno picked up his unconscious daughter.

Mrs. Haruno carried Gaara as they rushed to the hospital.


	11. Forgotten

Chapter 11:Forgotten

In the hospital, Sakura has been unconscious for three and a half days. Each day Gaara would skip school bring Gaku and new flowers. Mrs. Haruno just sat on a chair next to her daughter while Mr. Haruno was at work. Gaara held Sakura's hand hoping that she'd soon wake up. All of a sudden he felt his hand being squeezed, he looked up she slowly rose up rubbed her face with her other hand and turned towards Gaara, who looked relieved.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Gaara's face dropped in sadness. Mr. Haruno entered.

"Mom, Dad is he relative or something?" she asked.

"I'm your friend, Gaara, remember" he said with a calm voice.

The doctor came in with a distressed look on his face and spoke.

"I was afraid this would've happened" he said, "in the fall she must have hit her head so hard it damaged the part of the brain that deal with her memories, she probably doesn't even remember living in this village."

"There is hope though; we could try a memory jutsu. Unfortunately it will take a couple of days for the medical ninja in charge of memory jutsu to come, so if you would like to keep Sakura here till the doctor arrives then that's okay," said the doctor.

Mr. Haruno nodded and thanked the doctor for his help, then went to Gaara.

"We'll get the person the doctor prescribed, she will remember you son. I promise. You saved her life and endangered yourself in the process."

He looked at Gaara who was depressed, then spoke again.

"Gaara," he said. Gaara looked at him and listened.

"I've heard rumors about the demon child, everyone talked about. I know who you really are, but I have to say you are no demon for saving a life; a real demon would never endanger himself to protect another. Thank you for saving her I owe you dearly and so do the people of this town who shun you" he said and left it at that.

Gaara seemed enlightened a bit through the words of Mr. Haruno. Every day Gaara sat there next to her with books and scrolls on memory jutsu. He studied the scrolls carefully and every morning he would go to a nearby forest and practiced hard hoping one of these that he could cure her with his own two hands. Every time he would get tired, one look at Sakura and he would get back to practicing.

At home he would run to his room directly. As he was putting Gaara away he heard someone come by.

"It's your fault" said a voice coming from out of the hallway.

Just as Gaara went to see who it was, the person vanished. Gaara knew someone blamed him and a sad face became to take over, but he quickly took it out of his mind and went to do more studying, he also learned how to remove memories from one of the scrolls that he read.

The next day he went to visit Sakura in the hospital; he brought Gaku and cherry blossoms. Afterwards he took her hand and she awoke from her slumber.

"I was thinking," she said. "You come here every day and do so much for me to remember. I must have been your friend like you said, but I can't remember. All I can remember is falling then someone catching, but I couldn't see his face. I was wondering who could it be, then I see you and my instincts tell me it was you. So I want to remember you, which is why I've decided to go through with the memory recovery."

"I could do it for you," Gaara said. "But I'm not qualified."

"You can," she said. "Then I beg you, please do it. I can't take this empty feeling in my heart, I want to know what I'm missing so much that it makes my heart bleed inside."

Tears ran down her face.

"Please" she said once more, "I can't take it much longer."

"Okay," he replied. "But I have to let your parents know."

"Uh-huh," she replied.

Gaara walked outside to talk with Mr. and Mrs. Haruno about the idea. Mr. Haruno promised him he could try since he owed Gaara that much, but Gaara was to show him the jutsu before performing on Sakura as the agreement.

Meanwhile in the hospital Sakura held Gaku and turned him around to find that two names stitched on him, hers and Gaara's.

Gaara entered the hospital room.

"There okay with it" he said, "I'll try to do it tomorrow night. See you later"

Gaara took Mr. Haruno to the woods that afternoon to show him the technique, so he could fix Sakura.

"Mr. Haruno sir, over here." He showed him the trees he practiced on.

"Looks like you've done a lot of practicing, now let's see the result."

Gaara took his stance and tried on a dead tree, in seconds the tree went full green and flowers sprouted.

"Son, who taught you this, I only know one person capable of doing this."

"Your daughter, Sakura-chan," he replied. "Sir"

"Yes Gaara you pass, I give you permission."

"My wife and I will be there for you and our daughter no matter the outcome." He said, "If it doesn't work out than I know of someone in the next village who could help. Her name is Tsunade."

Gaara nodded.

The next night Gaara took Sakura into the woods he practiced in. He gave her instructions.

"Close your eyes" he said.

She shut her eyes and waited.

"Ready" Gaara asked.

"Ready" she replied.

"Memory jutsu"

His hand signs were perfect. In two seconds he finished and touched her head, she collapsed. In three seconds a scream came out of Sakura as she clutched her head.

Tears rolled down her face in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"S-Sakura-chan" he said. "It's my fault" he said crying trying to hold her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed the pain rushed to her and collided with her memories.

"It pains you so much to remember me," he said.

She just held her head and screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry" he replied, "I'm sorry."

Mr. Haruno came panting to find his daughter in pain and Gaara crying holding his daughter then clutching his head.

"Gaara it's not working, It's alright we'll get her to Tsunade in a couple days"

"No you wont," he said trying to wipe the over flow of tears coming from his eyes. "Please leave."

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he saw his daughter scream and clutch her head as tears came down her face.

"There's no time she could be hurt real bad because of the jutsu," he said "I'll make her forget it will get rid of her pain, but as soon as you do please leave the village, I don't want her to be hurt anymore."

"Gaara" he replied.

"Please" Gaara asked "I hurt her, I need to make it right it, it's the least I could do for her."

Mr. Haruno knowing that it would be impossible for Sakura to make it to the next village in time for a doctor to heal her agreed and left.

"Sakura I'm sorry I couldn't bring back your memories back, I think its best this way if we've never met. I'm sorry."

He kissed her head as tears came down his face. This time he took a different stance, held her and did some hand signs.

"Forgotten jutsu," he said as more tears came down his face.

Her hands were no longer clutching her head. She laid still and her tears stopped as she closed her eyes. Gaara lowered his head as he passed Mr. Haruno, then left directly to his house with Gaku in his hand.

"Gaara" said Mr. Haruno in a sympathetic, kind voice as he saw Gaara walk away in the distance.

5


	12. Gaara's Decision

Chapter 12: Gaara's emotions

At sunrise Gaara stood on the top of the Kazekage building where you can see everything, and just watched as Sakura left with her back facing the village as she left the village.

In a gentle voice he said 'bye Sakura-chan.' then when he could no longer see her he left to school. At recess and when he was all alone the memories of Sakura would flood his head. All of a sudden while on the swings he heard a commotion, a boy's ball got stuck on a high wall. Gaara in attempt to make new friends used his sand jutsu to bring the ball down. The boy looked at him in a cold way.

"Here," Gaara said as he held the ball closer to them.

"Run its' Gaara" said the kids as they ran away.

"W-wait don't go, don't leave me" he said as his emotional problems took the better of him, his sand was under the command of his emotions and caught the scared children, while clutching his head.

"Stop please, leave me alone" said the one kid being crushed.

"Huh" Gaara said when Yashamaru appeared all of a sudden and deflected the sand away from the injured child. The sand collapsed and Gaara stopped clutching his head.

"Lord Gaara, you have to stop your emotions from hurting others" he said with a smile and injured arms.

Gaara nodded.

Later that night he met with Yashamaru. (Please, read volume 15 of Naruto to know what they said, it will help) Gaara got the medicine from Yashamaru and headed to the injured boys house, but the kid refused him with a look on his face that Gaara knew of, it was the same look his father gives him. Emotionally disturbed he seeked refuge on his favorite spot, located on the roof of the Kazekage building. So many have tried to kill him so far and the no one had anything to save him, more thoughts rushed to his head.

All of a sudden he was attacked. (You must read vol. 15 to know what happened exactly). It turned out to be Yashamaru, who told him what had confused him for a long time. The same guy who told him, that his mother loved him dearly.

Angered and emotionally scared, he yelled and with his emotional state the sand forged a symbol on his forehead one that he didn't understand anymore "Love." He realized a new point of living 'to love only and but himself'

"I am alone in this world and will only love myself" he said with a promise as he buried Gaku in the forest that Sakura's memories were erased.

(I'm sorry this Chapter was short and not well composed -)


	13. The Hospital

Chapter 13: The hospital

6 years later Sakura grew up in the hidden leaf village, Konoha. Where she had troubles at first, but adapted due to having friends. The exams were nearly finished, Sakura did not make to the final rounds but she went to the hospital to visit her teammates every day and Lee. Sasuke left the hospital to train with Kakashi-Sensi for the final rounds as soon as he was well enough to walk. (Orochimaru's curse mark, and the knock out primilanary's), Naruto just arrived unconscious 3 days ago from training with the frog hermit or as he is known as pervy sage by Naruto, and Jiraya by the others. This time Sakura stopped at a flower shop that Ino's family owned. She examined the flowers carefully till she found one to her liking it was a white lily.

"I wonder who that's for." Ino blurted as she snuck up on Sakura.

Sakura jerked up a bit when Ino came out of no where.

"It's for Lee" she replied with a gaze at the flower, and remembered the time Lee protected her from the sand ninja's. She paid for the flower as Ino packaged the Lily.

"I need to go to the Hospital too, just let me close up shop or get a replacement" Ino said.

Ino picked up a basket of fruit.

"Let me guess, Choji" Sakura said.

"Yup," she said, "Actually you go on ahead, I have to get someone to take over for me"

"'Kay, see you there" Sakura said as she walked out of the shop with a packaged flower.

In the hospital

"Wow, it's quite where did everybody go" she said then read a sign, "Out to Lunch, that's odd"

She felt goose bumps go up and down her spine, she had an uneasy feeling. A shadow got closer and closer. Sakura turned around having a hunch someone was there.

"Huh" she said 'I was certain someone was there, guess it was my imagination,' she signed in and walked to Lee's room.

After she left the shadow reappeared, it belonged to a certain sand village ninja with a green eyes and a gord that was on his back. He held his head remembering who she was, but stopped when his urge to kill took over his mind. Then he headed to Lee's room.

Sakura entered to find Lee asleep, she placed the flower in a vase and threw out the old one. She stared at Lee for a while in pity and then walked out towards Naruto's room. She stopped to notice Gaara who was starring her way. 'He's probably here to visit Lee' she thought. She bowed in respect.

"Hello" she said. "I'm sorry but Lee isn't awake right now"

He just looked at her, and walked towards the room and stared at her. Sakura began to feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse me I have to go" she said, she bowed and headed for Naruto's room. 'That was creepy' she said to herself.

I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have a lot of GaaSaku, (-)

Meanwhile in Lee's room the sand started to flow all over Lee, he noticed the flowers beside his bed one Lily and a Cherry blossom flower. Just as Lee was about to be consumed by the sand, Naruto and Shikamaru showed up. Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu; Gaara noticed when he couldn't move. Naruto angered by the site before him forgot about Shikamaru using his jutsu and punched Gaara.

"Naruto, if you hit him your hitting me, I'm using my shadow jutsu"

"Oh, right sorry about that."

Shikamaru knew that they couldn't take Gaara on, and his jutsu was almost expired.

They interrogated Gaara, Naruto could relate to Gaara and just froze in fear and a lot of things passed his mind. Shikamaru's shadow jutsu time limit was done. Gaara started to attack and his first move was to Naruto.

"Naruto" Shikamaru said.

But Naruto just looked in fear.

"That's enough, if you want to end this do it in the final rounds," said a man in Green leotards, bushy eyebrows and a mushroom cut as he stopped the sand from attacking Naruto.

Gaara clutched his head as the sand returned into his gord. Then he slowly left saying a remark.

'I will kill you, all of you just wait and see.'

Naruto shivered then walked with Shikamaru.

Meanwhile Sakura was in Naruto's room she found no one and left. Again she was gazed by the same green eyes that she met earlier.

"Hello" she said again as she bowed her head, but got no reply. He looked kind of unusual.

"Are you okay?" she asked. No reply. "Wait here I'll get a nurse," she said as she was about to dart of. He grabbed her hand as she was about to pass her. She looked him surprised he lowered his head, then let her hand go and left. She collapsed as soon as he left. 'What was that' she said as she held her hand.

"Sakura" Ino called, "Where were you? And why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Nothing" she replied. She stood up turned to the hall Gaara left, but no one was there 'strange' she thought, 'it's like I know him from some where' she thought.

"Come on Sakura," Ino impatiently said.

'Guess it was nothing,' she thought as she turned around. "Coming" she yelled to Ino, while darting down the hall to her friend.


	14. Sakura's Stand

Chapter 14: Sakura's stand

Finally the days of the final matches arrived. Naruto defeated Neji, which was a big shock to everyone. Shikamaru gave up just as he was winning against Temari, Choji knew Shikamaru to well for him to get too involved in matches. Sakura was sitting there waiting for Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensi show up. They showed up just in time. Sakura sighed in relief.

Gaara waited for this moment, he walked down to the arena to face his late opponent. His killing look took over when the match had begun. Sasuke used the same technique Lee used, soon Gaara enclosed himself in a Sand barrier, and the only thing Sasuke could see was Gaara's eye. Sasuke used Chidori and cracked open the barrier. All of a sudden the sand and sound village attacked. They used a sleeping jutsu on the crowd. Sakura anticipated this and used a jutsu to protect her self. Gai-sensei stopped the sound ninja who crept behind Sakura from harming her. Kakashi and Gai sensei and the Black Anbu's took out the ones attacking in there area. The unconscious Gaara was taken away by Konkoro and Temari, who were making their escape. Sasuke followed. Kakashi gave Sakura specific instructions and summoned a dog to help her track Sasuke. She woke up the Sleeping, Naruto and got Shino and followed the scents.

Temari took Gaara as Konkoro tried to stop Sasuke but could not. Then out of nowhere Sakura and the rest come. (read volume 14, and 15 to know what happens)

Temari fled as Gaara's transformation into the Shikaku had started) Sasuke now was facing Gaara, but was too weak when he had to use Chidori more than twice. He completely collapsed. Naruto kick's Gaara in the face when he came in to finish Sasuke.

The third time Gaara came at Sasuke and passed Naruto too fast for Naruto to do anything. Sakura took out her kunai knife and stood in front of Sasuke pointing it towards the approaching half transformed demon.

Gaara remembering her and his uncle at the time holds back from killing her and thrust her to a tree with his transformed arm.

She was knocked out from the hit on her head on the tree. Unconsciously she manages to speak.

"Naruto, help Sasuke."

"Sakura" Naruto yells, (Please read volume 15 to know what actually happened)

Gaara clutched his head and asked what they are to Naruto. Naruto replied I will never let you touch them again. Gaara agitates Naruto when he squeezes harder on Sakura. She screamed in pain.

After a great battle between both ninja's who had demons in them. They were on the floor and Naruto crept closer and closer, the sand released from Sakura, Sasuke managed to collect up all his strength to catch her.

Naruto said some inspiring words to the unable to move Gaara. Gaara finally understood the purpose of living and loving. Temari and Konkoro carried away their injured baby brother.

"I'm sorry," Gaara said to Temari, and Konkoro, as they headed to the sand village.

After a couple of years Gaara became the Kazekage. The newer generations in the sand village were inspired by him he even had fans.

The third Hokage died fighting Orochimaru. A new Hokage was appointed her name was Tsunade. Months later Sasuke wanting to gain power left the village, to join Orochimaru. Naruto left the village to become stronger to find Sasuke and bring him back even if he breaks every damn bone in Sasuke's body.

Sakura on the other hand learned to become another Tsunade as Jiraya says. Over the years the relations between the sand and leaf village strengthened.

Sorry this chapter didn't rock (-) I will try to make it more interesting in the next couple of chapters.


	15. Healing

Chapter 15:

(Please read the chapters of Gaara being captured and being returned to the village, I'm sorry I can't remember what chapters they are)

Gaara finally returned home safely with the help of Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Gai-sensei, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and oba-san. They stayed in the village for a night.

Sakura gave Kakashi a healing session, then left to give one to Gaara who was waiting in the top floor.

"Can I come in," she said, coming with medicine.

"Enter" he said.

"Where does it hurt" she asked.

"My back and legs." He replied.

"Okay, I'll do some tonight and some tomorrow, before I leave."

He lay down in the nurse bed, with his face in the pillow, and his back bear to the ceiling. She used her healing Chakra and put her hands on his back making a triangle shape as the chakra pored from her into him.

"I'm sorry," he said to her, when looking at her trying to hide her sad facial expression.

"Huh, what for?" she asked

"You must have been fond of oba-san"

She understood what he was saying.

"Yes, I was but it was her decision and I want to support her so please don't blame yourself" she said as tear drops rolled down her face and onto his back.

He then got out of his position and clutched her to his chest. She could hear his heart and still in pain of oba-san dying cried and she squeezed his muscular arms. All of a sudden she pushed away from him, dried her tears and put her gloves back on.

"I'm sorry" she said, then turned around, "Here take these twice a day" she then rushed out. She returned to the others after she went to the roof top and controlled her river flows of tears.

5 min later.

"Gaara, I'm coming in" Temari said, "Did Sakura just finish"

He nodded.

"Did she tell you where she was headed, I need her help?"

"No," he said as he rested his head on the pillow. Temari knew he was tired, she covered him up, and then left.

Gaara lay there thinking to himself. 'It's been along time since I held her,' he blushed a bit. Then slowly he submerged to his urge to sleep.

In the morning he around 6am he took his crutches and went to pay his respects to the one who revived him by giving her life away, Oba-san. As he got closer to her burial site, he noticed someone was standing there already. He could make out a pink haired tall girl in a brown cloak. He crept up behind her.

"Thank you oba-san" Gaara said gently.

Sakura turned around to see Gaara crutching his way beside her.

"Gaara, you shouldn't be here you could damage your legs further than before," she replied. But a sudden to late, he used up all his strength to come for a visit.

"Let me help you back," she said.

He shook his head, "I came to pay my respects to elder."

She listened, just as his grip from his crutches she caught him.

"Okay, just be careful," she replied helping him back on his crutches.

After 10 minutes of silence.

"Let's head back the others will b wondering where we are"

He agreed by nodding his head. He kept slipping, so Sakura made him lean on her as they walked back to the village.

"Where have you been?" Temari yelled, then she looked to his side and realized Sakura helping Gaara walk. She giggled. Sakura let him go as Temari offered a hand.

Temari placed Gaara on the bed.

"Is he going to survive?" Temari said teasing.

Sakura laughed, "Yes, I just have to give him a healing session and we'll see."

Gaara got nervous around their remarks, but managed to smile.

Sakura once again made a triangle shape but this time passed her chakra into each of his legs.

"It will be a couple of days before he could walk normally, Temari make sure he doesn't walk for at least a day and a half."

"Roger, you heard the doc's order, don't you go anywhere or else?" Temari remarked.

Sakura giggled a bit.

"I have to go now," she said.

"Wait Sakura, I have to talk to you" Temari said as Sakura collect her bag of medicines.

"I need you to do two things,"

"Ask away" she replied

"First I need you to tell Tsunade we need teachers for medical jutsu, second tell Shikamaru I'll be there in a couple of days."

Gaara just sat there unsure what to say.

"Well it seems you guys are getting really close," Sakura said in a smile.

"It's not like that yet…" Temari stuttered.

"Alright see you then in Konoha," she said to Temari whose face was almost covered in red.

Gaara smirked at the sight of Temari the one who was a harsh commander stutter and blush.

"Gaara if you can come to that would be great, Naruto would enjoy having you in Konoha,"

He looked at her and nodded. She then left to join the others in packing their bags.

The Leaf ninja's took their leave, with Kakashi-sensei riding on Gai-sensei's back, everyone except lee thought it was disgusting. The arrived in Konoha that day it took them a couple of hours.


	16. A familiar Scent

Chapter 16: A familiar scent.

Sakura returned to the village and went to Tsunade to file her report. She still had a couple days before the mission to retrieve the whereabouts of Sasuke, then she headed to Shikamaru's place.

"Shikamaru," Sakura called.

"What now?" he said,

"Temari told me that she will be in town sometime soon, just thought you should know." Then she left, headed toward her house.

Meanwhile in the sand village Temari was talking to Gaara.

"She really doesn't remember, huh."

Gaara nodded.

Konkoro interrupted.

"Hey where were you guys I was so bored in that stupid defense meeting, so I left a puppet in my place, I hope they don't realize."

"Gaara, how did the healing session go?"

"Good," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Temari, when are we going to Konoha?"

"After we get a note from Tsunade, and when Gaara is done his duties."

In Konoha, after trying to recover the where about of Sasuke from Kabuto.

(You must read the book or watch to know what is going on, 'Kay. You can read it on -

Sakura headed to Tsunade-sama who ordered her to come by.

"Tsunade-sama, can I come in" Sakura said from the door.

"Sakura you're here on time good, I need you to go to the sand village."

"What for?" Sakura asked

"I can't go myself to teach the medical ninja's of the sand village."

"Let me guess I have to go in your place,"

"Right, Temari will be waiting for you at the gates around 4 this afternoon."

"Isn't there anyone else who could go?"

"You're dismissed," Tsunade said ending the conversation.

Sakura bowed her head then shut the door behind her as she left. She bumped into her father who was on his way to meet with the fifth Hokage.

"Dad what are you doing here,"

"I have some business with the Hokage," replied her father.

"I have to go on a mission to the sand village, I won't be back for a couple of days,"

She said as she passed by.

He nodded, and then entered to see Tsunade.

"Mr. Haruno, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Sakura," he said as he lowered his head.

Sakura looked at Mr. Haruno seriously.

"Sakura lost her memories quite a couple of years back, and there was someone I promised that I will help return her memories. He used a technique called the 'memory jutsu' that my daughter taught him, for some reason it didn't work. I heard about you and I've been looking for you, so now that there are no interruptions, I needed to ask you a question,"

"Ask away,"

"How come the memory jutsu didn't work, on Sakura?"

"That's pretty simple, first the person must be able to control his emotions and second he must have a substantial amount of Chakra."

At 4 pm sharp Sakura met with Temari, and they headed towards the sand village. Temari started the conversation.

"So how is everyone in Konoha doing," she asked.

Sakura got out of her trance,

"Everyone's doing fine."

"We're almost there" Temari said when they were only 20 min's away.

They arrived at the village by night fall. Temari lead Sakura into her room.

"You'll be crashing with me," she said.

"Sakura, your bags making a noise,"

"Huh," Sakura opened her bag to find a stow away, her full grown cat Tsuki.

"How did you get in my bag?" Sakura asked but got only a meow as a response,

"Too late to take you home now," Sakura said as she lifted her cat.

"She's adorable," Temari said as Sakura handed her Tsuki.

"Let's grab some food from the kitchen," Temari said hushing her gurgling stomach.

Sakura giggled. Then she carried Tsuki and followed Temari down to the kitchen.

"Man am I starved," Temari blurted out. She pushed the door open.

There standing in front of the open fridge was the Kazekage.

"Gaara," Temari said, "You hungry too,"

He nodded then saw Sakura.

Sakura bowed in respect and all of a sudden Tsuki jumped out Sakura's arms and walked towards Gaara. Gaara bend down and let Tsuki sniff his hand. Tsuki remembered his scent started purring and licked his hand. Gaara smiled his face looked innocent, pure and gentle at the same time Sakura blushed when she saw his facial expression.

"Tsuki really likes you" Sakura said, watching Gaara pet her cat.

Temari went to the fridge and could only find ingredients.

"Damn, where's the cook when we need him,"

"He had to attend a family emergency." Gaara replied.

"I'll cook," Sakura said.

"Sakura you know how to cook" Temari questioned.

"Yeah, I learned a couple months ago."

Gaara and Temari looked at her in amazement.

"Do you need help?" Gaara asked.

She smiled and nodded.

They put on aprons that were left on a rack and got to work.


	17. Tsuki

Chapter 17: Tsuki

Sakura took out some ingredients, and cooking utensils. Gaara put Tsuki on the window still, and then washed his hands waiting for orders.

"What do you feel like?" Sakura asked Gaara and Temari.

"Fried shrimp and noodles," Temari said.

She waited for Gaara's response.

"Su-shi" he said.

"Okay, that's simple. "Temari wash the shrimp and fish, lord Gaara please put some oil on the pan and heat it over the grill."

Sakura started the rice cooker she found, she placed the grains and some water. Then put the shrimp that Temari washed in the pan that Gaara was watching carefully. She gave Gaara a wooden spoon to stir and a lid to cover the pan, after she took some noodles and put it on the grill and worked fast. Gaara watched her cook. Afterwards she placed the fried shrimp and noodles in a bowl and covered it and with a lid. Temari cut the fish into sushi size. Soon the food was almost done. Temari and Gaara washed their hands as Sakura set the tables. Before they finished, she already had the table set and the food on the table in a designed state.

Sakura took the left over fish and gave it to Tsuki, who spared no time in eating it. Sakura washed her hands and joined them in the kitchen.

"Itadaki mas" Temari and Sakura said. Gaara just sat their quietly and munched on the sushi.

"How do you like it?" Sakura questioned.

"This is amazing Sakura you should come here more often."

Sakura smiled,

"Thank you for the meal" he said as he finished his meal,

Just as he was about to leave,

"Wait, lord Gaara don't you want some desert," she said.

"Huh,"

"I made something extra"

He sat back down as she headed to the fridge. She brought out a plate of jello, Gaara realized the treat but Temari didn't.

"What is that?" Temari asked,

"Its strawberry jello," replied Sakura.

Temari poked at it, she found amusement in poking it and continued to pursue poking. She put some for Gaara in a plate.

"Try it, it's yummy," she said.

After all these years Gaara still had problems keeping the jello on the spoon, and the jello would always fall. He was about to give up.

"Here, like this" she said, showing him how to keep the jello on the spoon.

In a minute he figured it out and ate the jello,

"So how's the jello," she asked.

"Surprisingly, it is delicious" Temari said licking her spoon for the left over flavor.

Gaara nodded,

"Good night," he said softly and went to bed.

At the end Sakura and Temari cleaned the kitchen.

"Sakura, where's Tsuki?" asked Temari as she just finished sweeping the floor.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere." Sakura said as she dried her hands.

'Yyyyyyyyaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnn'

Sakura noticed Temari's huge yawn.

"Why don't you go ahead, I'll join you soon." Sakura said.

"Okay" Temari said yawning some more.

She left to her room, meanwhile Sakura called for Tsuki.

"Tsuki," she called several times but got no response. All of a sudden the door opens and the Kazekage appeared.

"I think this cat belongs to you," he said. "Tsuki followed me and I realized when she was purring around my feet" he said.

"Thanks, lord Gaara," she said bowing then snatched her cat from the floor.

"Please call me Gaara," he ordered.

"I'm sorry, Lord Gaara," she said, "I mean Gaara-sama."

Then there eyes exchanged gentle glances.

"You still can't remember," he muttered.

"Huh,"

"Nothing, good night Sakura-san." He said.

"Call me Sakura-chan," she said, then started to walk to the door. "Good night Gaara-sama." She bowed her head and left to Temari's room exhausted.

"Good night, Sakura-chan," he said long after she left.


	18. Sakura's teaches

Chapter 18:Sakura's teaching

Sakura woke up in the early in the morning, before sunrise. She slowly crept out of Temari's room and headed downstairs. A note was placed at the kitchen door. It read.

'Sorry for the inconvenience, but I cannot attend to the kitchen today either, signed the Chef'

Sakura fixed something and left it in the kitchen, for when the others awoke. She then proceeded to the grave of Oba-san. It was a little dark still, but she went.

Meanwhile in the Kazekage building,

'Yyyyaaawwwtnnnn,' Temari got up rubbing her eyes, she noticed Sakura's was awake since she was the only one left in the room, even Tsuki was awake.

Temari dressed up and walked downstairs, to find Konkoro and Gaara sitting and eating.

"Where's the chef?" Temari asked half asleep. Then she looked at the note on the fridge.

"Gawd, how many more days is he going to be gone," she said irritated.

"Wait a second where did you guys get the food from?" Temari said, trying to control herself from drooling.

Gaara handed her another note and she read it.

"Sakura did all this, when does that girl find time to do this?" she said joining Gaara and Konkoro.

"Sorry, I'm late" Sakura said, carrying Tsuki and then she placed the cat on the window still and gave her left over fish from the night before.

"Good Morning, Sakura" they said.

"Where have you been?" Temari asked.

"Visiting an old friend" she said,

"Join us," Temari said.

"I'm sorry I can't join you right now, I have to prepare for the medical lessons today." Sakura said as she smiled and left. "See you later."

"Gaara, what do you have to do today?" Konkoro asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Then I'll ditch the meetings" Konkoro said.

They looked at Temari.

"I don't really care, I might go see Sakura teach,"

"Is Shikamaru coming to the festival?" Konkoro asked.

"What's it to you?" she said then grunted.

Konkoro smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you," Temari replied.

"Did you mention the festival to Sakura?"

Konkoro and Temari stopped their fighting,

"No" then she and Konkoro looked at each other. A smirk arose on their faces.

They stopped when Gaara gave them a glare,

"I'll mention it to her," Temari said trying to get Gaara to stop glaring.

Gaara stood up and left,

"Look what you did," Temari said blaming Konkoro.

"What, how is that my fault?" he questioned.

"You started it," Temari said then left Konkoro to eat alone.

"Touchy, huh" he said.

"Meow" that cat replied.

Temari walked out to notice Gaara was headed to the school. She snuck up on him.

"So what are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"I'm here to see if I can be of help, since she did prepare us meals"

Temari grinned knowing that couldn't be the actual reason.

Meanwhile in the school, Sakura prepared the desks and wrote a couple of things on the board. The students entered, most were Gaara fan girls that Sakura could remember at the rescue of Gaara.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," the class replied consisting of nine people.

"Alright has anyone have some medical background?" she asked.

Two raised their hand.

"Alright first lesson, I will demonstrate some things that you will be learning,"

She took her kunai knife out and cut herself. Gaara and Temari watched from the window of the door.

"Healing, the first step is to get the chakra to your hand." She then took her glove off and healed her cut.

The students eyes were impressed you could tell. Then they continued with more lessons and reading for two hours.

"Alright, you guys look like you have done enough," she replied, "We'll continue this tomorrow, please be ready."

Just as the students were to leave Temari and Gaara entered. The students bowed their heads. The fan girls then screamed in joy. Gaara didn't pay any attention and let Temari handle the situation as always. The students left and the fan girls were forced out by Temari. But they peeked and listened through the shut door.

"Temari, Gaara-sama, what brings you here?"

"We just wanted to check on things" Temari replied. "So how's teaching?"

"It's okay" she said.

Gaara stomach grumbled it was lunch time. Sakura and Temari noticed.

"Let's get some lunch," Sakura said cheerfully.

In the hall the fan girls were angry, 'she is so disrespectful' one said, 'that girl probably wants to take Gaara-sama from us' the other replied. They walked away as Sakura, Temari and Gaara were to exit.

**Author's note:** Very sorry this chapter sucked. The next couple chapter's will be better I promise.


	19. There is Hope

Chapter 19:There is Hope.

They headed out to lunch, this time Temari brought food for them.

"Shikamaru said he will come tomorrow" she said to Temari.

"Yes, he will be here in time?"

"In time for what?" Sakura asked. But there lunch was interrupted by a messenger. They looked at Gaara who was receiving a message scroll. His face looked a little startled.

"I must leave now" he said, "Excuse me," he then followed the man.

"I wonder what that was about" Sakura said,

"I'll ask him later," Temari said interested only in the food coming in her mouth.

Meanwhile in the Kazekage building,

"I came as fast as I could, who is the person who sent for me."

A man stood up and revealed his identity.

"It's been a long time hasn't it"

"Yes,"

"Before I tell you why I'm here, is my daughter doing fine"

He nodded,

"She's with my sister would you like me to send for her?"

He shook his head,

"Its better she does not know I'm here, anyway the real reason that I'm here for is about the memory jutsu"

----

Late in the evening. Sakura and Temari were talking in the kitchen while having coffee and sweets. They just finished laughing on a Shikamaru subject, when Gaara entered.

"Gaara, what's up?" Temari said.

He glared at his sister and left with a glass of water not saying hello or anything.

"What's eating him?" she said. "Sakura would you excuse me for a minute"

"Sure" Sakura replied, and nodded her head, and then Temari left.

"Gaara, what's with the face?" Temari said joining him in his favorite spot.

He just turned his face the other way.

"It's that bad, huh, I'll leave?" she suggested and started to walk for the door.

"It's Sakura, her father came to tell me something important"

"What about?" Temari said.

"Sakura's memories can be revived" he said then turned to face the setting sun.

"That's wonderful news, Gaara, she will be able to remember,"

She realized a sad look lingering on her brother's face.

"What's wrong?"

She got no response as he headed for the door and shut it behind him. 'I wonder what goes in that guy's head, oh well' she stayed there for twenty minutes with a puzzled look.

"Shit Sakura's waiting for me" she then bolted down the stairs to find a note.

'Dear Temari-chan,

Gaara and I went to get supper,

We'll be back soon,

Sakura-chan'

"Gaara, damn you" but then she stopped cursing and giggled at the thought of him and Sakura.

------

Meanwhile Gaara and Sakura walked through town to find some dinner, people were staring at them. Sakura and Gaara didn't seem to care.

"Sorry for making you accompany me to get dinner," Sakura said trying to start a conversation.

He shook his head, "It's the least I could do, since you made us meals" he said and stared at Sakura smiling at him.

"No worries" she said. "I'm just glad everyone enjoyed the meal."

He turned his face, trying to hide his smile. She saw this and just kept smiling. They stopped at a shop that Gaara loved their sushi for.

"Gaara-sama what would you like to get," she said.

He pointed to one on the menu. She could tell by his look that he's been here before.

"I think I'll try that one two," she said and ordered two dozen of the sushi Gaara chose.

"That will be a few minutes" the shopkeeper said.

"Thanks" she said and joined Gaara on the bench in front of the shop.

It was dead silent between them. Sakura couldn't bring up a subject so she just sat their smiling. Gaara was wondering why she was smiling. Then she looked at Gaara who seemed to be muttering something.

"Sakura, I-I…" but was interrupted by the shop owner who brought them the food in small box with strings.

"Let's go Temari's probably waiting" Sakura said.

"Uh-huh" he said as he nodded then started walking back with her.

They finally arrived at the Kazekage building.

"Sakura-chan, Gaara your home" Temari said.

"We brought Sushi" Sakura said.

"YAY" Temari cheered.

Gaara couldn't believe his sisters attitude, she was normally always serious now she was hyper.

"So Gaara, did you mention the festival to Sakura?" Temari said loudly on purpose.

"There's a festival" Sakura said,

Gaara nodded then threw a glare at Temari, she tried to forget about it but at dinner he would glare at her for most the time. Tsuki ate some fish that Gaara gave her from his Sushi.

"Wow, this is yummy" Sakura said happily, "Gaara-sama this is really good."

Gaara kind of had a tint of red on his face. Temari giggled, she's never seen anyone other than Sakura get any type of reaction on Gaara's face. Sakura did not bring the subject up again seeing his reaction towards Temari.

After supper Sakura took tsuki out for a stroll around 8:30. She felt like someone was watching her as she turned around no one was there. 'Guess it was my imagination,' as she walked she felt an aura bring her in to a certain location. She didn't know the place exactly but she felt a warm feeling there. It was the place she first met Gaara, but since her memories didn't jog back all she could do was stare and then walk by. Tsuki started to run all of a sudden.

"Tsuki where are you going," she said, then chased Tsuki to what looked like an elementary school to Sakura another feeling the same as before happened to strike her. She followed Tsuki to a pair of swings to her surprise someone was there sitting on one. As she got closer she realized who it was.

"Gaara-sama" she said. She noticed Gaara was smiling.

He patted the swing next to him waiting for her to sit. She joined him.

"Gaara-sama what are you doing here,"

"I just like it here, it's calm" he said starring into the night sky. She admired the way he looked into the night sky, it seemed like he was searching for an answer.

"Oh"

"Tomorrow night is our annual summer festival,"

"Really,"

He nodded.

"So that's what Temari wouldn't tell me" she said. "That's great Shikamaru and Temari are going out, how sweet."

"Sakura," he said.

She stopped swinging to hear what he was going to say.

"Would you like to go to the festival with me?" he said muttering, but she could hear him.

Sakura was kind of shocked but since Temari was with Shikamaru she would be left alone.

"Sure,"

He blushed but it was too dark to notice the smudges of pink on his face.

Temari was watching from the top of a building not to far from them, she wasn't the only one watching.

They stayed there for half an hour before returning.

"See you tomorrow, Gaara-sama" she said as she yawned and carried Tsuki home.

Temari approached him as Sakura left.

"How long have you been watching" he said with a bit of anger of her actions.

"Long enough, so what did she say?"

"She agreed."

"Good luck, baby brother. I'm off to bed don't stay here too long."

He nodded and she left.

The shock of her saying yes just settled in way after she had been gone, his face was filled with unknown reactions to Gaara.

--------------

**Author's note**: Gomen-nasai (I'm sorry) for the delay's, I'll keep doing my best.

Please send some reviews they help a lot.

--------------


	20. The festival

Chapter 20:The festival

In the morning Sakura went to teach at the school, little did she know that she was going to get some unexpected visits.

"Okay today you will get to try healing" she said. "I hope you studied and practiced with the notes I gave you."

Most of them shook their heads, so Sakura decided to show them an example before they started to try on injured people that wanted to be healed. All of a sudden a knock came at the door.

"Gaara-sama" she said. They all bowed.

"I just came to see how the sessions were going" he said, not far behind him was Kankuro and Temari.

Temari stopped all the fan girls from crowding Gaara.

"Excuse us Class" Sakura said as Gaara and her-self walked out the class.

The fan girls fumed with jealousy.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Could I join your class?"

"Huh, you want to learn medicine"

He nodded.

Sakura thought through the decision,

"No"

Gaara looked shocked at her, 'why' he thought no one could refuse the Kazekage.

She continued,

"It's not that I don't want to teach you, it's just that…"

She was interrupted by Kankuro,

"Gaara" Kankuro said.

Gaara looked Kankuro with a gaze meaning 'Leave'. Kankuro ignored it.

"Sakura-san, there's a message from Tsunade" he said handing her the scroll, "It's for you, and is urgent."

"Huh," she said as she relieved Kankuro of the scroll. She took the scroll and opened it immediately sparing no time.

"What does it say?" Kankuro asked.

"I have to leave right now I'll be back, please excuse the students for today" she said as she bolted to the door.

---

The message read:

Sakura-san,

I know you are busy right now, I sent Shikamaru with some blood samples, I need your opinion on it, a little girl has cancer so please analyze carefully and send the results with Shikamaru when he heads home tomorrow.

Tsunade-sama

----

As she ran out the door she dropped the scroll.

Gaara picked up the scroll, he gazed at it.

"So what's so urgent." Kankuro asked.

Gaara handed him the scroll. Kankuro looked at the scroll.

"Wow she really has a lot to do, even though she is not in Konoha they sure depend on her."

Gaara disappeared as he made hand signs. He stood on a roof top seeing Sakura head to the gate.

"I guess I have to do everything," he said when he noticed Gaara was gone.

"Shikamaru," Sakura said as she spotted the black pineapple haired person approach.

"Hey"

"Do you have the samples?" Sakura said trying to catch her breath.

He took out a box from his knapsack.

"Thanks, oh Temari is probably at the Kazekage building. See you later" she said running with the box to the hospital.

"This is such a drag" he said walking slowly to the Kazekage building.

Meanwhile Sakura took the samples and went into the lab in the hospital. She placed each sample, looking at each one under a microscope. It was very puzzling it seemed the cancer would spread but in no orderly fashion, she exited the room to make a couple of antidotes to test. As she walked out she saw Gaara walking her way.

"Gaara-sama what are you doing here?"

"I believe I did not get an answer." He said in a calm tone.

"Hai, could you help me carry some things" she said trying to change the subject.

Gaara knew she was avoiding the subject, so just nodded and helped her carry some supplies needed to make the antidote.

"Thank you, Gaara-sama" she said as they placed the ingredients on a table. For some reason Gaara stayed and watched her mix, this and that. Things he didn't know.

"Sakura do you need help?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Gaara-sama like I tried to say before, it's not that I don't want to teach you, it's just that…I don't think I could teach the Kazekage, you should train under my master, I mean Tsunade-sama she way better than I am." She said while mixing the antidote, trying not to look him in the eye.

"I don't care, if you weren't as good as Tsunade, then she wouldn't have sent you here, now would she?" he said surprised by the words coming out of his mouth. Not only was he surprised Sakura was too she blushed a bit, turning her face.

It was dead silent between them. Sakura finished a couple of antidotes and was ready to test them out in the lab. Gaara followed her, trying to show her she couldn't escape him.

"I'll do it on one condition" she started saying.

His misty green eyes now gazed upon hers.

"And your condition is." He asked

"That I teach you separately,"

"Huh,"

"Let me explain, if you come to class you'll just be attacked by your fan girls and if your fan girls knew that you are enrolling in my class with them they probably wouldn't care about becoming a med ninja."

"I accept," he said, 'but you'll be in danger if they found out about our private lessons' he thought.

She looked down the microscope.

"Finally," she blurted out.

Gaara knew she had found the antidote.

"Gaara what time is it?" she asked.

He looked at the clock in the hall.

"It's ten minutes past four."

She set the antidote in the vile and placed it in the box with the samples.

"We better head home" she said,

He nodded.

He watched her walk next to him smiling. In the distance the fan girls watched with envy in their eyes.

"Grrr" one fan girls said in anger, and many anime veins popping out of their head.

"How come Gaara-sama walks with her,"

"I bet she's a slut" the other replied.

"Even if she is our teacher and from another village she is not worthy of him"

The other girls agreed nodding their heads.

"So what's the plan?"

"No clue but we have to show her, her place. I've her heard a rumor that she is going to attend the festival with Gaara-sama."

"What?"

In the corner a girl came out.

"You guys have no idea who she is? Do you."

"What are you talking about?" asked the other girls.

"They elders says that she used to be Gaara's friend when he was consumed by the shukaku, before anyone of us had ever thought of Gaara as our idol of worship"

"But she can't have him" one girl replied.

"I know, but still if he chooses her we will no longer be able to get Gaara for ourselves. So why not we make Gaara hate her, that way we can not be blamed."

"Listen up," she said, "I've got a plan."

Meanwhile Sakura took a shower and headed to join the rest for diner.

At the table she found everyone had been waiting for her.

"gomen for the wait" she said.

"Such a drag" Shikamaru said.

Temari punched his arm. He took the pain.

"So Sakura do you have anything to wear to the festival," Temari asked as Sakura sat with them.

"Can't I go the way I am?" she asked.

"Nope, not while the Kazekage is going with you."

"How did you know that?" she said pulling Temari as she let Temari go out in the hall.

"I know everything"

"Come on, let me just go the way I am"

"No way"

Sakura walked to the guys,

"Guys please tell Temari to leave me alone"

The guys shook their heads, even Gaara.

"Sorry Sakura but there is no winning against Temari" Kankuro said.

"Come on Sakura" Temari said pulling Sakura out of the kitchen this time.

"Help please"

"Nope" Kankuro said. "You're on your own."

"Humph" Sakura said as she pouted and was being dragged,

"So what are you planning to do with me?" Sakura asked as they left the kitchen.

"The usual"

"Which is…"

"Outfit, makeup and hair," replied Temari.

"Who knew that you had a girly side," Sakura teased.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Temari asked noticing Sakura trying to leave the room.

"Nowhere"

"Good now let's get started" Temari said pulling up her sleeves.

First she found one of her old Kimono's that would fit Sakura, since she was frailer. She dried Sakura's wet hair, added some curls and a cherry blossom hair clip holding her bangs on the left side, then Temari got her makeup kit out from her locked dresser. She placed a tint of red on her lips just enough to look natural. Then took some bronze eye shadow out and placed it carefully on the giggling Sakura who laughed only because it was tickling.

"There finished," Temari said. She placed the mirror in front of Sakura.

"No way, no way in hell am I going out like this" Sakura said. "It's embarrassing."

"Wait one minute while I get ready" Temari said, then turned around, "You better not ruin it or else."

"Fine" Sakura said pouting in place.

"Wow, Temari you look great" Sakura said as Temari came in. She brought something in her hand.

"Sakura close your eyes,"

"Huh" but she spoke too soon.

Cough, cough "Awh, it got in my mouth" Sakura said trying to get the fume of the perfume out of her mouth.

Temari laughed,

"It's not friggin funny" Sakura shouted.

'Knock knock'

"Temari, Sakura hurry up or we'll leave without you."

"If you do you, you won't want to know what will happen to you" Temari said.

"Shikamaru, how come you can date a girl like that?" Kankuro asked.

A shoe hit his head,

"I heard that" she snapped.

She dragged Sakura behind her.

"So what do you think?" Temari asked as she held Sakura in front of her.

"You better keep your eye on her baby brother, or she'll be taken by someone else."

Temari smacked his head.

'Idiot' Gaara thought.

"Are we going or not?" Shikamaru asked as he waited leaning on the wall wearing a black Yukata.

"How come Gaara is the only one not wearing a Yukata?" Sakura asked.

"I've tried, but as you can see…"

Gaara wore his same old clothes, with his gord strapped down on his back.

"Lucky" she complained.

"I'll go ahead" Kankuro suggested as he walked out the door.

Shikamaru went ahead having Temari run and cling to his arm.

"Let's go" Sakura said.

He nodded, he was getting used to talking to her.

"I've never been to a festival here, so what are they like?" she asked.

"You'll see" he muttered.

"Kay" she said walking with Gaara.

He grabbed her waist and they poofed together, they arrived at the festival faster than they would have if they walked.

Sakura blushed not knowing how to react to what he had done, but stopped to see the festivities begin. It started off with a small speech from the elders and Gaara standing by there side. She waited for him to finish the introductions.

"Sensei" some fan girls said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you girls look lovely yourselves" she said commenting. "Please don't call me sensei here I'm not teaching right now."

"But sensei sounds better." one pouted.

"Alright," she said. "So how are you enjoying the festival so far?" she asked politely.

"Good, oh bye the way sensei can I talk to you privately"

"Sure"

The leader of the fan girls led Sakura near an alley.

"Sensei there is a guy that has a crush on you,"

"What?" Sakura said her mouth half dropped.

"He is my cousin, he's been watching you in the hospital. He's a patient there"

"I'm flattered and all" Sakura said, "but I don't think I would like to be in a relationship right now." She said and started walking back to the crowd.

Plan A was defeated, 'on to plan B' she whispered to her radio.

"Sensei look out" said the student from behind her.

"Huh"

Before she knew it she was knocked out.

----

Gaara had finished with the introductions of the festival and went to join Sakura in the crowd but could not find her. He spotted Temari and pulled her to a side.

"Gaara…" she didn't finish her sentence.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"No I thought she was with you."

He turned around and began to walk faster.

"Gaara, where are you going?" Temari yelled, but there was no use Gaara was already to far ahead to hear her.

"Gaara-sama," a fan girl said shrieking,

He turned around.

"Um. Would you dance with me?" she asked,

Not trying to be rude, he responded.

"I'm sorry I'm kind of busy"

"Oh"

He walked far away from the girl and kept searching,

Temari noticed the girl fuming and decided to pursue her.

'GGGRRRR' she thought.

Gaara searched many places, looking for Sakura.

"Uhn, where am I?" she said.

She opened her eyes and saw her self in chains. Then a couple of figures cloaked and masked.

"What the hell is going on" she yelled in anger.

She got no response, but laughter. She began to struggle through her chains, finding their weakness.

"Hmff there is no way for you to get free out of those shackles" one whispered to the others.

'The idiots' inner Sakura said.

With one elbow to the wall she was chained to it collapsed.

"Get her." one shrieked a set of girls attacked her.

They were no match against her in normal clothes but in a kimono...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHhhhhhhh" Sakura screamed when she was shocked with a huge wound slash, on her back. She gazed back to see a girl with a electric stick (almost like a tazer except with a knife on it).

"In here,"

They heard a voice coming from outside the door, Sakura noticed it.

"Temari in here," she said, trying to get back up but her back was in pain so she collapsed to the nearby wall.

The other masked people escaped.

"Sakura," Temari screamed as Gaara busted the door down with his sand.

Temari rushed to Sakura, Sakura got up with the help of Temari.

"I'm fine nothing that can't be healed" Sakura said cheerfully.

Temari noticed Sakura's kimono was torn in the back.

Sakura felt like she could collapse at any moment Temari even noticed her position. Temari glanced at Gaara who came and lifted Sakura.

"Put me down" she protested struggling to get down, but Gaara's grip on her was stronger.

She got no response.

"Temari go back to Shikamaru and Kankuro tell them to stop searching,"

"Hai"

She left leaving a smirk at Sakura in her brother's arms, marriage style.

Gaara started to carry her back to the Kazekage building were she had once healed him.

"Gaara-sama please put me down I can walk" she said.

He ignored her once more and plopped her down on the nurse bed. His silence was killing her, 'say anything please anything' she hoped.

"What happened?" he asked her, getting some bandages from a cupboard in the room, and some medicine that she had given him before she left Suna with her team mates. He cleaned the wound on her back she refused him helping at first, but she seemed unable to reach the wound her-self, almost immediately the medicine took effect.

"I don't really remember, I was talking with one of my students and then I found myself waking up in that room with chains around my hands."

"What happened to your student?"

"I don't know, I hope she's alright" she said, and then she stood up and rushed to the door ready to search for her student.

Gaara pulled her hand,

"Sit" he commanded,

"But my student" she said.

"No buts"

She sat on the nurse bed, and pouted.

"What if she's hurt?"

"It seems that they only got you, since you're the only one captured and no one else was in the room."

He placed one hand holding her kimono from getting in the wound and his other hand placed some ointment on her back.

"You're doing good" Sakura said smiling at him. "I need to change"

She walked to Temari's room with Gaara's aid, he placed her at her bed and closed the door behind him.

She took of her clothes trying not to get the ointment on the torn kimono. She wrapped the bandage around her stomach and back and then wore her normal outfit, then when she finished taking off her make up she proceeded to the door.

"Gaara-sama, sorry for the wait."

He yanked her hand from her and she walked with him to the roof.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "Isn't the festival this way?"

He did not respond to her questions and pursued in taking her to the roof. They finally arrived on the roof.

"Wow the festival looks so pretty from here" she said approaching the balcony's end. He stood beside her.

Music was playing and she could see couples dancing in the street. Gaara looked into Sakura's distant gaze into the dancing crowd. He could tell that she envied the villagers dancing.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her.

A hint of red was upon her cheeks,

"I'm not a good dancer,"

"So what?" he replied not believing the words coming out of his mouth, he has gotten close to Sakura to talk to her normally.

"Sure,"

He took his gord off and placed one hand slightly below her shoulders and the other hand grasped her hand. Her hand placed ever so gentle on his shoulder and in his hand. The band began with the waltz then the pace slowed to a slow dance. Her head buried in his chest and both his hands were on her waist now. All of a sudden Sakura trips over a loose tile and she fell down with Gaara on top of her.

They gazed upon each other with spark in their eyes. He felt a power over come him as his lips locked on with hers. Sakura was surprised, but made no effort to escape. Something about him made Sakura feel comfortable around him and safe. Mesmerized by his kiss she kissed him back. He soon realized what he'd done and wanted to step away but couldn't his mind set him only on her. Soon Sakura could feel a hot wet object touch her tongue, as soon as his touched her tongue he stood up and walked to the corner of the room.

She got up.

"Gaara-sama," she said gazing at him seeing that he blushed.

"Please forget what happened, I didn't mean to…" then poofed out with his gord strapped on him.

"Gaara-sama" she said, but he was long gone.

'He kissed me, he actually kissed me' she said to her-self. Her face began to be consumed with a natural blush, she felt her lips with her finger tips. 'My first kiss' she said, 'I enjoyed it' she thought to her-self, 'but if he wants me to forget it I guess I could' she was disappointed she didn't mind kissing him it made her feel so alive.

----

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait fans I just finished typing this story I made it extra long for you guys hope you like it…

---


	21. Still in the Moment

Chapter 21: Still in the moment.

Sakura knees collapsed, 'I kissed him back, does that mean I …I, no it was a mistake, it didn't mean anything' she said clapping her face. Her heart beat 5 times faster, 'but he is cute now that I mention it he is kind and cool and was nice to her,' her heart was aching so much.

She gazed off into the distance, and then smiled.

Gaara was in his room he dropped his gord on the floor and lay down on his bed, his face flushed. Memories of Sakura when they were younger flooded his head.

-----

"_I thought you couldn't talk" said the leader, "Where's your friend now, huh? Who's gonna save you?"_

"_Me" said a little boy angered by there actions toward Sakura. The kid with his toy let go. _

"_Oh no its Gaara everyone retreat now before we all die," said the scared leader. _

_Angered and furious he snapped and the cork came out from the gord, and catches the leader._

"_Stop. Please. Stop, your crushing me"_

"_SAND TOMB!"_

"_Gaara, stop, please," she screamed_

_Even though he couldn't move Sakura looked at his eyes seeing 'I want to kill something eyes'. Scared and yet not wanting to lose another friend she gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips thinking all the time 'Gaara please snap out of it.' A tear came down her soft Ivory cheek. Slowly Gaara snapped out of his trance and his eyes slowly shut as he kissed her back. Sakura opened her eyes to notice fireflies surround them, Gaara then collapsed and fell, but Sakura warm, soft hands caught him. Then she carefully laid him down on the grass, ran to Gaku and brought it next to Gaara. Then she fell down hard, from all the pain and managed to get a grip on his hand before her eyes shut. _

_The stars that night were brighter than usual as they slept on the grass._

"_Good morning sleepy head."_

_Gaara cleared his eyes and couldn't remember what happened last night and asked "What happened?" but got no response. _

_He gave her the usual nod. Then he used the jutsu he learned last night to help him remember what he missed as soon as she was far away. He remembered everything clutching his head he even remembered the 'kiss.' His body turned a vibrant red and you could see steam coming out of his body. _

"_I'm back" said Sakura who jumped out from behind the tree. "It looks like you have a fever, are you okay?" as she put her hand on his forehead._

_-----_

All her smiles, words and tears he could remember them all.

'I wonder what she thinks of me now,' he said. He went to his locked dresser and opened it. There in a box were all his memories of them as children hidden. He pulled out a familiar toy it was as he remembered it.

An old memory jogged back his memory.

----

"_Why don't we give him a name together" she said._

"_ok"_

"_How about Gaku"_

"_ok"_

"_Is okay all you can say."_

"_N-no."_

"_Good cause I thought you might be a robot."_

"_W-what's a ro-bot?"_

"_It's a machine that gives you one reply all the time and answers only to commands."_

"_Oh"_

"_I've got an idea, why don't you and Gaku come to my house for dinner as an apology for yesterday."_

-------

He held the stuffed animal between his arms as he laid back in bed. A knock came from behind the door.

"It's Temari can I come in"

But she already entered anyway.

"What happened?" she said slyly.

"Mind your own business I never ask what goes on between the two of you" he snapped.

"I thought you got rid of that when she left the village." She said gazing at the stuffed animal.

"What do you want?"

"Where is Sakura?"

"On the roof"

Temari gazed at her brother's face to see a gentle facial expression.

"Did you finally kiss her?"

"N-No that was an accident"

"Right"

"How did you know?"

"Just a feeling"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Shikamaru?"

"Yeah he's with Kankuro now, talk to you later" she said as she slammed the door and ran to the roof.

Gaara once again lay on his bed thinking, and memories of every moment with Sakura made him realize that he missed her so much. He desperately wanted to see Sakura, know what she felt, but he feared many things.

On the roof top Sakura sat on the edge of the roof.

"Sakura" the door bolted out.

"Temari, what are you doing here I thought you were with Shikamaru"

"I'll be heading back in a minute I just wanted to check on you, your back was injured I last checked."

"Yeah it's good, Gaara" she stopped.

"Spill"

Sakura stood frozen. "Nothing I better go get some rest" Sakura said as she ran to the door.

"Get back here you didn't answer my question"

Sakura kept running to her room, she stopped in front of Gaara's room on the way, she was about to knock but her hand resisted. Gaara on the other side felt her presence walked to the door he was about to open it but he resisted, 'what would I say' they both thought in their heads. Their hands just touched the door then Sakura continued to her room. As she walked down the hall, Gaara opened the door a crack he could see her walk away.

He sighed.

'What now'

Sakura had dropped in her bed every time she shut her eyes she could only think of the kiss. She sighed 'what now', only a couple more days and I'll be out of here.

In the morning Sakura had to wake up early for another session teaching, she remembered promising Gaara private lessons. She went to the kitchen in hope to see him there but it was only Tsuki, Sakura heated some tea up and placed some food for tsuki slowly stroking the cats head. In her head she could only think of Gaara.

"Maybe this tea will relax me a bit"

'YAAAWWWNNN'

"Temari what are you doing up this early," Sakura said teasing.

"Really funny"

"Let me guess you are going to see Shikamaru off"

"Keep laughing"

"Oh here" Sakura said handing her a box, "You can give him this,"

"What is it?"

"Tsunade asked me for some antidotes please give it to Shikamaru and tell him to be careful"

"Can do" temari said finishing an apple she found.

Sakura finished pouring some tea for her and Temari, and handed her a cup.

"So Sakura what happened last night, you are so not escaping me today,"

Sakura face began to gain tints of red.

"Let me guess, you kissed"

Sakura didn't say anything.

"I got it didn't I"

Sakura nodded her head,

"How was it?"

"Never mind he told me to forget about it."

"Why?"

Sakura stopped answering. Temari could tell she was disappointed topped with a sad face.

"Sakura how long do you have before going back to Konoha."

"Five more days" Sakura said more sadness entered her face, to tell the truth she loved being with the sand siblings she felt like they were her family.

"Sakura what time is it?"

"It's 10 past 8"

"I better be going Sakura, see you later"

"Kay" Sakura sat at the table looking out the window with a sad expression, 'I knew I would have to go back soon' she said in a low voice.

"Pinky you alone" Kankuro said.

"Yeah, would you like some tea?"

"Yeah,"

Sakura poured him some tea.

"Have you seen Gaara this morning?"

She shook her head,

"That idiot he probably went to work without eating, Sakura can I ask a favor from you"

"Sure as long as it's nothing stupid"

"Can you please take my brother some food, he always says no to me but I don't think he could refuse"

"Well I, but"

"PLEASE"

"Fine but you owe me big time."

Sakura took a tray of tea and food to the Kazekage office. Tsuki followed closely.

'Knock Knock'

"Come in"

Gaara was surprised to see Sakura. He tried to hide his eyes.

"Hello Lord Gaara, Kankuro asked me to give you this."

He didn't reply so she put the tray on his desk. Then gathered her courage to talk to him,

"Lord Gaara, don't worry about last night I've forgotten about it so let's go back to being friends"

It pained her to say the words.

He nodded.

"I have time today; I can give you a lesson today if you're not busy"

He nodded his head,

"Bye Lord Gaara," she said as she bowed out.

Tsuki stayed behind with Gaara swiveling around his legs wanting him to pet her.

Gaara put the cat in his laps and pet it, then started to munch on the food Sakura brought. 'Only five more days with her' he said. He took the papers that he was working on and continued with the signatures and reading.

'Just friends' it repeated in his head.

Sakura walked to her school and found a mob of masked people, about her height she was cornered in an ally.

"What do you want?" she recognized them from the night before.

"We want your blood?"

"What?" Sakura now was thinking of her options even though her back was in less pain than last night it still hurt. She felt something odd about it this time it was like déjà vu.

**Author's note:** Hey there everyone I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. My next chapter will be posted next Weekend due to DAMN SCHOOL WORK, and if the evil teachers don't cram me with tons of homework. Thank you all for reading so far I have no idea when I will end the story but I'll tell you it's a long time from now. Also thanxs for the reviews they encourage me a lot if I get more reviews I'll think about typing the next chap. GaaSakuforever :D

8


	22. Hurt

Chapter 22:Hurt

Recap

----

Sakura walked to her school and found a mob of masked people, about her height she was cornered in an ally.

"What do you want?" she recognized them from the night before.

"We want your blood?"

"What?" Sakura now was thinking of her options even though her back was in less pain than last night it still hurt. She felt something odd about it this time it was like déjà vu.

----

"What did I do to you to make you hate me so much?"

"Your existence is just wants to make me puke"

Matsuri walked by at the moment.

"Sakura" she called in a ready stance.

"No Matsuri get Temari" Sakura ordered, "I can handle them, go now"

"But Sakura,"

"Matsuri go, I'll be okay"

"Hai I'll be back soon"

"Get her one ordered"

One of the masked minions was about to tackle Matsuri. A kunai knife stopped the minion.

"Your fight is with me" Sakura said smirking.

"Arrogant bitch" the leader said.

"Come and get some"

"Attack,"

Sakura used her brute strength to break the ground from underneath. The masked people dogged her move they threw kunai knifes at her she dogged them but one sneaked up behind her and jabbed one into her back hitting the mark from yesterday. She faked a punch at the girl and once the girl let go of the kunai in Sakura's back Sakura jumped back. She counted how many, in total there was twelve.

"Shadow clone jutsu," she yelled she summoned 2 other's of herself.

10 left she said. Counting each one that was injured.

'uhn' she grunted when she was hit with the same weapon as last night on her leg.

"Attack her legs with out them she won't be able to move"

The other girls attacked Sakura but little did they know her real plan was about to unleash.

Meanwhile Matsuri ran in search of Temari. Temari had just finished giving her goodbyes to Shikamaru.

"Temari,"

"Matsuri what happened to you, you look like you just lost all your breath."

"It-Its Sakura-sensei"

"What about Sakura, what's going on?"

"She's being attacked she asked me to get you, she said she will be able handle herself."

"Where?" Temari demanded.

Matsuri pointed to the direction,

"Go get my brothers," she shouted running to the direction.

"Hai," Matsuri said running to the Kazekage building.

Sakura was latterly gasping for air her body was shaking rapidly. More kunai were headed to her, she made more hand signs.

"Substitution jutsu," the leader said.

Then some Kunai's were thrown at them from behind them. Three of her shots hit her targets.

'7 more to go' she said.

The leader herself now attacked Sakura, Sakura threw a punch at another girl beside her, knocking the masked girl. The leader snuck up behind Sakura and jabbed the kunai in her back further, Sakura screamed in pain. Blood flew out of Sakura's mouth, she coughed a lot she didn't have time to heal herself.

'6 more to go'

Another one came at her Sakura kicked the masked minion in the stomach and threw her at another minion, knocking that minion out as well.

'4 more, I can handle this' her state was getting harder to control. Three masked strangers jumped at Sakura, holding her down, the leader came up with another kunai.

'shit' she thought.

Meanwhile in the Kazekage building Gaara felt something was wrong. Kankuro barged into the room with Matsuri.

"Gaara-sensei,"

"Matsuri, what's wrong"

"It's Sakura,"

Temari arrived at the scene where Sakura was being beaten senseless, with tons of wounds and pain all over.

"Sakura duck"

"No Temari this is my fight, don't get involved."

Sakura broke away from the other girls.

Suddenly Sakura's true strength came out. She combined all the techniques she had learned. In less than ten seconds all except one was knocked out, the leader escaped with an injury though. Temari was about to use her fan when Sakura stopped her.

"These people have a problem with me I can handle it."

"Sakura that's foolish, I'm going to…"

Sakura glared at Temari,

"Don't interfere" sakura said. "Its time for you to watch me" the look on Sakura was the first Temari had ever seen.

"I will end this."

The leader was trapped in the wires that Sakura had placed when they attacked her. Sakura grinned. She used the technique Sasuke, in an instant fire caught the wire and headed to the shrieking leader. The Leader had second degree marks and collapsed. Temari tied up the masked people and placed them in a corner Sakura huffed hardly.

"You did it Sakura," Temari said proudly.

"Can you tell my students I will be that I can't make it today and I will give them an extra session tomorrow"

"Sure,"

"Thanks" She said then her vision became black and her knees became week she could no longer feel her self, in an instant she fell.

"Sakura" Temari yelled running to catch Sakura.

Some body had beaten her to it. Gaara held Sakura.

"Were too late" Kankuro said,

"What happened?" Gaara questioned,

"Sakura was attacked by these masked people over here" she said showing him the tied people. "Sakura took them on personally she wouldn't allow me to interfere"

"Come on let's take her to the hospital" Temari suggested. "Kankuro deal with these"

"Fine" he mumbled.

After an hour of waiting Temari, and Gaara were allowed to see Sakura.

"So what did the doctor say?" were her first words.

"Sakura your finally awake," Temari said giving a huge hug.

"ow, Temari calm down please or you'll kill me"

"True" teased Temari.

"Did you capture those girls," she said.

"Yeah Kankuro is dealing with them now."

Sakura smiled she noticed Gaara standing by the wall.

"Lord Gaara, sorry to trouble you, you can go back to your work"

He shook his head.

"What were you thinking" He said calmly.

"About what,"

"About taking all those people at once you should have…"

"I'll be leaving now," Temari said as she left the too in the room.

"I should have been there to protect you"

"Lord Gaara, don't blame yourself"

"Why didn't you let Temari help you?"

"Cause I was sick of being save by every one I made me feel weak"

"Huh"

"Every mission I was sent on I would watch everyones back, I couldn't even do anything, I felt useless that I couldn't protect anyone, if I let Temari help me I would have the same feeling that I need to be protected that I can't do it myself"

Gaara and Sakura stood there in silence. Kankuro came in and Gaara left.

"Hey pinkie are you dead yet,"

"Nope," Sakura laughed a bit.

"So can I go home tonight?"

"Yeah, just get some rest,"

"What did the doctor say about my injuries?"

"Well so far they say you have a fractured rib, a deep cut on your leg and they put stitches on your back, they said if the kunai had sunken further they wouldn't be able to get it out without surgery"

"Sorry I worried you guys"

"Don't say that to me only Gaara was the most worried"

Sakura blushed.

"So what will happen to those people?"

"I have no idea; the elders are talking about the consequences right now"

"Oh"

At night Sakura was taken back to Temari's room.

"Sakura the elders want to speak with you" Kankuro called

Sakura knew that they were probably going to ask her to keep quite about the incident.

"Alright" she was lifted by Kankuro to meet with the elders, Sakura wanted to talk to Gaara, she hadn't seen him since the morning.

In the room Gaara, and the elder advisors were there. Kankuro placed her on the couch and exited the room.

"Haruno-san, we called you here to…"

She cut them off, "I understand you wish for me not to tell anyone about the incident."

The elders nodded their heads, "You have my word" she said. Knowing that if she told it will only cause a dispute between the villages.

"What will happen to those…" she was cut off by Gaara.

"It's your decision, either banishment or death or prison for life"

"May I see them"

"If you wish"

The elders left.

Gaara carried Sakura to the prison where the masked people were placed. She was placed in front of them, she could now see their faces. All of them were girls.

"I've decided neither of the punishment will do"

Gaara looked at her.

"They didn't kill me so they don't deserve death or life sentence in prison. Were would they go if the are banished" she asked Gaara

"Anywhere other than here,"

Some of the girls were crying.

"I say you should just let them off"

"No they could have killed you," Gaara turned his face.

"Could they do community service or something?"

"You get to choose, but I can oppose so choose wisely"

"Community service for 2 years should be good enough" she said.

The girls stopped crying they were surprised that she defended them after they sent her to the hospital. Gaara was surprised too, he wondered how she could have such a kind heart.

Gaara gave the guard the consent agreement, but the girls would stay in prison until after Sakura had left Suna. Gaara carried her once more to Temari's empty room.

"Why were you so kind to them?" he questioned.

"Because all those punishments didn't seem fair, lord Gaara"

"Stop calling me lord Gaara, Gaara is just fine"

He noticed she was calling him lord Gaara ever since they kissed.

"Gaara, I'm sorry I made you worry I won't do it again."

"You better not" Kankuro said coming into the room.

Kankuro left when Gaara sent him an evil eye flash.

"See you kids tomorrow I'm gonna catch some z's"

"Night" Sakura said to the already leaving Kankuro.

When he was gone Sakura had a request.

"Gaara can you please take me to the roof"

He nodded, carrying her to the roof.

"Thanks I find it so nice up here"

"Yeah" he said.

"Sakura about the…"

"Its' okay Gaara I didn't mind"

"Really?"

"Really" she said holding her shoulders rubbing them.

Gaara realized she was cold and wrapped his arms around her,

"Thanks" she said smiling. She could feel his warmth and could hear his heart.

----

**Author's note: **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It will be quite some time before I update the next chapter. Oh by the way thanks for the reviews they are so helpful and encouraging. The story still has more chapters coming. Please keep sending reviews. GaaSakuforever :P


	23. Tree House

Chapter 23: Tree House

"Good morning sleepy head" Temari said.

"Morning" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Sakura the doc will be here any minute for the check up"

"Yeah yeah," Sakura mumbled.

'What happened' she thought, 'oh right I was attacked, no after that' she thought of last night.

'That's right I was with Gaara on the balcony, how did I get here' she thought again. 'Now I remember I was Gaara on the roof then he placed his…' she blushed.

"Sakura do you have a fever too" Temari shouted.

"No"

"Pinkie is getting a fever now" Kankuro said as he came in with Gaara behind.

"No I'm not," she retorted.

"Good morning Sakura" Gaara said.

"Morning Gaara" she replied with a smile.

"Guys you better leave the docs here" Temari shouted.

"We're going, we're going" Kankuro said while Temari was pushing him out the door. Gaara followed Kankuro out the door.

"Why can't you push Gaara out to,"

"Because Gaara isn't perverted like you"

"Hm, I've never been so insulted."

Sakura just laughed, Gaara smiled he loved it when she did, it brought happiness to him. More memories of her smiling flood his head as he exited. Temari shut the door.

"Finally I got rid of them" she said proudly.

"You should be proud" Sakura teased,

Temari smirked.

"The doc's here" Kankuro said shouting from the other side of the door.

"Hello Natsumi-san," Sakura said to the doc, she knew her from the hospital that Sakura did experiments at.

"Hello Sakura, how've you been?"

"Been better" Sakura remarked.

Sakura opened her shirt for the doctor to hear her heart.

"It sounds alright,"

She took off the bandage on Sakura,

"In three more days I'll take out the stitches,"

"Thank you" Sakura said, She lifted her skirt to wear the wound was inflicted.

"I've never seen one as big as yours" Natsumi said.

"Yeah even I the toughest girl in the world has never received one like that," Temari said.

"That's because you'd blow them away before they could do something like this" Sakura said teasing.

"So true," Temari said proud of the fact.

Sakura and Natsumi laughed, along with Temari.

On the other side of the door,

"I wonder how it's going." Kankuro said, "Gaara use your eye and tell me"

"Perv," he mumbled

"Huh what did you say I didn't quite catch that"

Gaara just glared at Kankuro who tried to hide his face.

Back in the room,

"Here Sakura-san some ointment to help, apply every 4 hours from now, and if you can heal some of it with your chakra then go ahead, in your state its possible."

"Kay, see you later Natsumi"

"Bye," Natsumi was escorted out the door.

Sakura closed her shirt and placed the blanket on herself. Gaara and Kankuro entered.

"So how much longer do you have to live pinkie"

"Longer than you" she teased, Temari laughed.

"Funny," Kankuro said, "Let's all laugh at the eldest"

"If you say so" Temari said.

Sakura and Temari gave each other high fives and laughed. Gaara smiled.

"So what did the doc say" Kankuro asked.

"I'll be able to take the stitches off in three days, my rib should heal after two days with my chakra,"

"Wow how can you take all the pain"

"Are you referring to yourself" Sakura teased again with another high five and tongue stick out from Temari.

"Kankuro come you are helping me get breakfast today" Temari said pulling Kankuro out of the room.

"Fine, you don't have to pull" he said.

"It's more amusing this way" Temari replied. Sakura laughed.

Gaara spotted some medicine on the night table beside her.

"What are those for?"

"Just some ointment for the cuts"

"Oh,"

"Gaara, sit" she said patting a space on her bed.

He sat.

"Gaara, I will start teaching you now"

"Get some rest"

She shook her head.

"First lesson, don't argue with your sensei"

He smiled,

"Don't argue with the Kazekage"

"Hey no fair," she pouted.

"You gave me no choice"

"True, anyway second lesson"

She handed him some books and notes she had left in the night table drawer,

"Read this, it will help with the basic's I know you received a lot of paper work so sorry about that"

She looked at his face he looked like he wanted to burn the paper's and books.

"Why don't we read them together, that way it will be fun" she said giving him a reassuring smile.

He nodded.

"I'll read first" she said taking the book from him. "Chapter 1:" she began reading the book as Gaara listened to each word coming out of her mouth. She showed him some examples that were demonstrated in the book. He followed her instructions accurately.

"Relax Gaara" she said, "Let the chakra build up in your hand"

He nodded.

"Wow Gaara you got it, you're better than my students, let's call it for now" she said with a smiling face.

Temari yelled across the door, "Come on we're starving" she shouted from the hall.

"Gaara go ahead I'll be out in a minute" she said.

He nodded and shut the door behind him as he left.

Sakura got out of the bed, she wanted to see if she regained her true strength, so she tested her healing chakra on her leg. In two minutes the deep wounds on her leg had faded, but the pain was still there.

'Guess that's it for now' she said to herself.

She started changing from her pajamas and into her normal outfit. As she was about to put her shirt on she turned her back to the mirror to see how bad was the injury.

"wow I've out done myself this time" she sighed.

She finally was completely changed, and was able to walk due to her healing but every step that she took she could feel the stinging pain.

"Sakura you can walk without limping, now" Temari said.

"Yup"

She sat in an empty chair between Temari and Gaara.

"So Sakura how are the private lessons going" Kankuro said grinning.

"Gaara is ten times better than the meds at the school,"

"Really," Temari said, smirking at the thought of her brother and Sakura together.

Sakura nodded.

"Want some tea,"

"That'd be great" she said.

Tsuki entered the room and jumped on Gaara's lap.

"Looks like she's fond of you"

He nodded

"Sakura isn't your class starting in five minutes"

"Oh I forgot, gotta go see you later" she said dashing to the door.

"Sit" Gaara commanded.

"Sorry I got to go, I already am behind schedule"

"Sit"

"But"

"Sit"

"Fine, but if the students ask I blame you," she pouted.

"Sakura you should know by now that Temari and Gaara cannot be refused." Kankuro said.

"Yeah I know" she said.

Sakura gazed at the clock.

"Eat"

"Huh"

"Eat"

"Sakura just eat Gaara won't let you teach with out gaining your strength." Temari said as she finished her meal and dumped her dirty dishes in the sink. "See you later, Kankuro hurry up, or the minister will have a fit like last time"

"I know, I know," he said chasing after her.

Sakura, Tsuki, and Gaara were in the room. Sakura sipped her tea, and ate a little of the cake that Temari bought from the bakery. She noticed Gaara staring at her, she ate a little faster.

"Can I go now?"

He nodded but he took Sakura's hand and in an instant they disappeared and appeared in the school grounds.

"Thanks Gaara, meet me after class if you can."

He nodded.

"A minute late" she said to her self. "Morning class sorry about yesterday, I had tons of work from my teacher. Alright today we will make antidotes since last time we learned about poisons"

The students opened their books to the antidote chapter.

"Alright everyone leave your books here we are going to the hospital, they set up the lab there for us"

The students followed her like baby chicks, they entered the hospital and into the lab room.

"Kay so as you see all of these samples under the microscope show a type of poison your task is to identify them and create an antidote, once you are finished I will show you how the healing chakra technique to heal wounds"

"Everyone ready,"

"HAI" the class replied,

"GO" she said.

The students stayed a couple of hours trying to make the antidote, soon the bright sky had started to fall upon the sky.

"Is anyone finished?" she asked.

One student raised their hand. Sakura checked his work.

"Good"

She looked at the watch, she then lead the student to a section of the room with dead fish and water. She showed an example of how to revive the fish.

"The trick is being able to compress your chakra in your hand and slowly emit it into the fish"

He followed her instructions as she headed back to see the other students.

"Sakura,"

"Natsumi, aren't you supposed to be working right now"

"Nope they gave me a day off, Sakura why don't I take over you look tired, and plus Temari said you were giving private lessons"

Sakura gazed at the watch, it was late.

"I owe you big time"

"No, think nothing of it if you didn't come to Suna then our med staff would probably never been enhanced. Go or you'll be late"

"Kay thanks see you soon"

"Bye"

Sakura rushed to the school to find Gaara waiting.

"Sorry I'm late,"

He looked at her,

"So let's head back shall we"

He nodded,

"So did you have a lot of paperwork today?"

He nodded,

"Ouch" she said, "that must suck"

He nodded, they finally reached the Kazekage building as soon as they opened the door they smelled smoke. Sakura ran towards the kitchen, Gaara seemed used to it.

"Hey Sakura" Temari said with a burned pot.

"What happened in here?"

"Temari's cooking" Kankuro teased.

'No wonder Gaara wasn't worried' she pondered.

"So um what did you cook?"

"I don't know I found this recipe and thought it would be good from eating outside."

"I'd rather eat outside than your cooking" Kankuro mumbled.

"I heard that, and since you did you get the first bite,"

"Oh god, No" Kankuro said running away from Temari.

"Get back here, I know where you live and all the places you can hide so take it like a man"

Sakura laughed, she then took some things in the fridge and started to make something,

"Sakura you shouldn't cook" Temari said, stuffing some of the food she made into Kankuro's mouth whom passed out from the taste.

"Nah it's been a while since I cooked so just wait outside will you" as she pushed everyone out of the kitchen.

She decided to make something her mother used to when she was young, Sushi, Ramen and as she referred to it when she was younger, Super surprise.

Twenty minutes later she opened the door and welcomed them in. Kankuro got out of his unconscious state when he smelled her food.

"Finally real food" Kankuro said drooling.

"Just you wait" Temari said with a threatening tone towards her brother.

"Tsuki come" Sakura commanded as she placed the cats meal in her knew favorite spot.

"Wow Sakura your food taste's so great." Kankuro said,

"Thanks" and with that all of them sat around the dinner table. Gaara realized that this was the same food that Sakura's mother prepared when he first went over for dinner as a child.

"Gaara is everything okay" Sakura stated as she looked at Gaara who was spaced out.

He nodded.

"ITADAKI MAS" Temari shouted along with the others clapping their hands.

They finished the meal and Sakura stood up.

"Who's ready for Super surprise" she said.

"What's that?" Temari and Kankuro questioned. Gaara knew what it was but was pained with the past so he excused himself to the roof.

"What's wrong with him" Temari said as Sakura placed the Super surprise on the table, it was ice-cream that were flavored strawberry. Sakura decided to take Gaara some ice-cream so with that she took a bowl and headed to the roof, and left the arguing over the last bit of ice-cream siblings alone with Tsuki in the kitchen.

"Gaara, I thought I might find you up here" as she handed him the bowl and a spoon.

"Thanks" he replied taking the bowl from her hand. He ate the ice cream slowly.

"So what's on your mind?" she questioned him.

"Huh"

"You usually come up here to find some peace right"

He nodded,

"Nothing don't worry about it" he said,

"Okay" she said wishing he would tell her.

"So 4 more days, huh?"

Sakura just looked at him she knew she would have to leave eventually so why was she feeling so sad to leave.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm going to miss this place"

Gaara gazed to see her arms crossed on the ledge and her head up looking into the clear skies of the starry night. In his mind he thought how beautiful she had become since the day they first met.

"Gaara let's go onto the next lesson,"

He nodded as he followed her inside. They stayed in the living room reading and practicing while the Temari and Kankuro had another pointless feud in. Everyone except Gaara and Sakura headed for bed. They were just finishing the fifth lesson.

'Yawn'

"You should get some rest" he stated to the slowly falling asleep Sakura.

"But were almost done" she replied.

"Bed now" he said.

"Kay I'm going, I'm going" she said as she picked up Tsuki.

"G' night" she whispered.

"Good night" he said smiling to the already smiling Sakura.

He picked up the books on the floor and placed them on a shelf. 'Temari did say that we needed a vacation' he thought to himself as he walked to his room. He placed Gaku on the floor as he lay there staring at his ceiling slowly shutting his eyes.

In the morning Temari wasn't there and Sakura didn't have to teach till after lunch, she was about to place the ointment on her back when someone knocked on the door.

"Kankuro what's up?"

"Nothing just Temari wanted to tell you to be careful, Gaara suspects a sand storm coming this way"

"Okay," she said, and then shut the door; again a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" she hollered.

The door opened.

"Good morning Gaara"

"Morning" he said. "Do you need help with that" he said noticing she was trying to apply the medicine on her leg.

"Um sure" she stated.

He carefully placed her leg on the bed and took some of the ointment, and placed it on her leg.

"What about your back, you can't reach it yourself"

She nodded shyly, 'It's just Gaara and he is my friend' she stated. Her hands lowered the back of her shirt to where the stitches were, she took of the bandage.

He saw the mark on her back and his face sunk down, at the corner of Sakura eye she glimpsed at his reaction.

"Don't worry about it" she stated.

Gaara knew that she had caught his reaction so he proceeded to apply the medicine.

"Does it hurt" he asked.

"Not as much as it used to" she said,

His hands gently placed the cream on her back he felt the harshness of the injury. It tingled her making her jitter a bit.

"One more day till you get the stitches out"

"Yeah Natsumi said she will take it out for me"

He gazed upon the mark on her back.

"I hope I'm not troubling you" she stated.

"No, I don't have work today"

"Lucky" she said.

Sakura fixed her shirt and zipped it.

"Thanks" she said.

He nodded.

They walked out of the room and into the kitchen; Sakura opened the fridge to find some breakfast made.

"Did Temari cook this" she said.

Gaara shook his head,

She took out the plate of frozen pancakes and crepes and heated them on the stove.

"Let's eat" she said as she placed Tsuki on the window still.

It was a quiet morning between Sakura and Gaara.

"So how far did you read up to?"

"Chapter 8"

"Two Chapters to go"

He nodded.

"Do you need any clarifications?"

He shook his head.

"I'm glad you are progressing this well" she said.

"Thank-you Sakura"

A smile grew upon her face making him smile back, she noticed.

"Gaara you should smile more often"

"Huh"

"I like it when you smile, it…" she said stopping her words.

"It what?"

"Nothing"

Before he could ask again a messenger came in.

"Kazekage-sama" he said as he passed him a scroll. He looked from who it was from all of a sudden he stood up. He excused the messenger.

"Excuse me Sakura but I have to attend to something"

"Go ahead see you later" she replied. She then got up herself and started to prepare for the next lesson, "were almost finished just one more day for lessons and then testing" she thought to herself. "That gives me a day to relax before going home" she said cheerfully.

She left the Kazekage building and headed for the school.

"Good afternoon class" she said. "just to let you guys know I will test you the day after tomorrow so focus m'kay" she said. She lifted the piece of chalk to the board and wrote more notes. "Tomorrow we will review for the test" she continued to write as the students copied. Some moaned on how much they had to write but she paid no attention and continued.

Three hours later

"Good bye class, and don't forget to study" she explained.

Sakura knew the storm was coming so she quickly finished cleaning the board and exited the door to find Tsuki waiting at the school exit.

"Come on Tsuki let's go home"

The cat on the other hand had other plans and started to go in the other direction. Sakura could feel the breeze get stronger.

"Tsuki come back here" she yelled. Sakura chased after Tsuki for ten minutes before coming to a tree. Sakura had the same vibes when she passed a certain alley. She looked up to find a small tree house. Tsuki climbed the tree Sakura followed cautiously. The wind became stronger and sand started to fly all over the place. Sakura grabbed Tsuki and opened the tree house door and bent down and entered.

The tree house wasn't so bad it there was lot's of room. Sakura could see some old toys and stuffed animals, but were covered in cobwebs. They seemed all so familiar. Tsuki lay next to Sakura yawning. Sakura could hear the wind get stronger, she could hear the branches brush against the tree house. 'I guess I'll have to wait till the storm settles down' she thought.

--------

Gaara on the other hand took the message and entered his room. He read the message it was from Sakura's father.

_Kazekage_

_I know that my daughter has forgotten about you but you can still bring her memories back, Lord Tsunade will give you the permission o return her memories but she first needs to see if you managed the technique._

_Please take care of my daughter,_

_Haruno_

He finished reading the letter and looked at his schedule 'hmm' he said. Looking out the window he could see the wind get stronger immediately he got up and teleported to the roof with the help of his sand.

The wind blew harshly he was wondering were Sakura was.

A couple hours later the storm died down, it was getting dark. Sakura was still in the tree house but she fell asleep.

Tsuki awoke from her slumber and licked Sakura's face.

'Mmm' she said before awaking.

She rubbed her eyes and woke up with a yawn. She petted Tsuki on the head making her purr. Sakura carried Tsuki out of the tree house; looking up at the night sky she noticed that she had overslept. She hurried to the Kazekage building. She rushed up to Temari's room.

"Sakura were the hell have you been" Temari said glaring at Sakura.

"I got kind of side tracked" Sakura replied as she got into the bathroom.

She heard Temari shout after her, but she turned the tap on. Once in the bath she sat there trying to figure out why that tree house was so familiar. She then heard a commotion in Temari's room.

"She is in the bathroom taking a bath right now do you want me…?

She was cut off from her words.

"No" he said.

"See you at dinner Gaara"

Sakura felt guilty it seemed she made Gaara worry when she promised not to, 'dammit' she said to herself. She sunk her face into the hot water, 'sigh' soon she became dizzy and unplugged the bath and turned on the shower. She turned the water to cold the heat was getting to her.

"Sakura meet me in the kitchen for dinner," Temari shouted from out side.

Sakura finished her shower and dried herself. She wore her clean clothes and exited the door. 'What was that place' she said. Then she sat on her bed drying her hair with a towel.

'Maybe Temari might know of the place,' she thought.

She walked into the kitchen to find only Temari in the Kitchen.

"Where is everybody?" Sakura asked.

"Kankuro is still in his meeting with Boki-sensei, and Gaara is well somewhere in the building"

"Oh, Temari today I was late due to trying to get Tsuki, she kept running and I chased her until we reached a tree house near the river, the storm came quickly so I grabbed Tsuki and seeked shelter inside."

Temari looked at Sakura,

"When I was inside the tree house I saw many toys that felt kind of familiar, I was kind of hoping you could tell me about the place."

"Sorry Sakura but the only one who would know is Gaara I think it used to belong to…" she stopped when Gaara entered.

-------

Author's notice: Hello everybody here is the long awaited chapter I made it extra long. Gomen for the wait I was in the middle of a writers block and I still am for other stories. Please review and if there is any request please notify me. I will do my best to update as frequent as possible. Thanks to these following fans and reviewers:

AlaskenWildflower

Alyse B.

Death Note Lover

DepressedxSoulxWaiting

Isa Espindola

Jailawolfman

Saiyuri007

Sakura Rei Yuki

Sandragon

Shadowsilver21

Shubaltz crazist

Sorcceress Lina Greywords

Unknownchocolate

black anime fan

crazylovestory89

falling star90

james little sister

jgirl1984

lUgIaPkMnMaStEr

mmm.waffles

tinejensen

vampgirl725

IGlompedYourRamen

OnyxThorn

Sakura LOVE shadow

Takara Uchiha

gaasaku13

Shadow Dancer929

black anime fan

overlordofnobodies

Gaara's weakness

GaaSakuforever 0.o, XD:P

19


	24. We're even now

Chapter 24:

Chapter 24:We're even now

Recap

"_When I was inside the tree house I saw many toys that felt kind of familiar, I was kind of hoping you could tell me about the place."_

"_Sorry Sakura but the only one who would know is Gaara I think it used to belong to…" she stopped when Gaara entered._

It was completely silent, Sakura unsure what to say, but knew she had to say something. Temari could sense something going on and excused herself out of the kitchen. When she was gone Sakura managed to gather her voice.

"Gaara, I am sorry…for making you worry, I broke my promise"

"No it's fine as long as you're safe"

Sakura could feel some tears starting to form but she held them back remembering her promise to her team to become stronger. It became more silent as the clock ticked away trying to make a full turn.

"How was work?" she said.

"Fine"

'Should I ask about that place, or not' she thought to herself but decided to keep that to herself she didn't want to burden Gaara more than she felt she had.

Tsuki jumped on Gaara's lap again, while Gaara stroked the cat's head.

"Temari what's for dinner" Sakura heard from behind the kitchen doors,

"Kankuro will you talk about something other than food jeez you are such a pig, a pigonly wanting to be fed."

Sakura giggled; making Gaara relieved he thought he had made her become sad so he was sometimes glad that he was related to an idiotic brother.

"Hello pinkie"

"Hello doll boy" she said, making Temari laugh

"Doll boy, why not doll man"

"Cause you are not a man" Temari said.

Gaara liked the way Temari and Sakura ganged up on Kankuro most of the time's it was very amusing. They sat at the table listening to Kankuro's story on how Baki sensei almost killed him when he pranked another foreign general. Sakura and Temari once more laughing, they began eating some meals made by the late night chef.

"So pinkie three days left after tonight right" Kankuro said bluntly.

"Yeah but I will be finished teaching in two days giving me the last day to relax"

"Yeah right Sakura we have to go shopping we hardly had some girl time"

"Sure" Sakura said.

"Hey Temari what about Gaara and I," Kankuro asked

"Well you could carry our bags,"

"That's not what I meant, guys don't shop, right Gaara?"

Gaara didn't answer his question, he found it so pointless.

"Gaara you're betraying your niisan"

Again Gaara didn't answer,

"Calm down doll boy, we could have a picnic" Sakura said.

"As long as Temari doesn't cook, sure"

"I heard that and since you said that 'I hope someone doesn't accidentally get something in his food'"

"So where shall we have the picnic" Sakura asked.

"By the river, it's usually quite there, and Gaara's fan girls won't be able to find us"

"kay" Sakura replied.

"Bye the way Gaara where are those annoying creatures" Temari asked

"Don't care" Gaara said.

"It's ten past eight why don't we go out for some ice-cream"

"At night" Kankuro asked.

"Why not, Sakura you up for some"

"Sure, what about you Gaara?" she stated,

He nodded his head,

"So doll boy, are you coming?" Sakura asked

"Nahhh, I need my beauty sleep"

"Well you don't need it, 'cause there is nothing that you could do to make yourself look beautiful doll boy" Temari added

"Will you stop calling me doll boy?"

"Nope, unless you come with us" Temari claimed.

"Fine"

Temari and Sakura exchanged evil smirks making Kankuro question 'I wonder what there up to?' Gaara on the other hand knew that the girls had devised an evil plan against Kankuro; he seemed eager to find out but held the urge to find out from his sister. What really questioned Gaara is what Sakura is keeping from him? They walked out of the Kazekage building to a nearby park where a little concession stand stood, a few children were in the park playing or getting ice-cream. Sakura stood in the moonlight making her emerald eyes glow, and her pink hair glistened in the bright light of the reflecting moon. Gaara for some reason could not take his eyes off of her, he moved his eyes away when he felt someone was going to see his gaze on Sakura. Anyway as they walked Temari chased Kankuro.

What Kankuro did? Recap:

"_Temari I still don't know why Shikamaru would date you?"_

"_And what's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Well you can't cook like Sakura, your room is messy…"_

"_Hey you're the one to talk, your room is barely fit for pigs"_

_Sakura giggled while Gaara smirked._

"_So you are so 'troublesome'"_

"_Don't you dare mock shika-kun"_

"_What you even have a nick name for him"_

"_That's it you are so dead" she said chasing him holding her fan as she chased him to whack his head with._

_Sakura continued to laugh in amusement._

Sakura walked with Gaara now at her side.

"Let's get some ice-cream and watch Temari unravel her wrath on your soon to be dead brother"

"Death and dessert at the same time, sure" he said.

She looked at him and giggled, 'wow he can be funny' she thought.

They headed to the stand and Gaara purchased Sakura some strawberry ice-cream and he got one as well, watching Kankuro desperately try to dodge all of Temari's attacks.

'WWWHHHHAAAAAMMMM' they heard the fan hit Kankuro's head

"Finally" Sakura said almost finished the ice-cream on her cone.

Gaara on the other hand had finished his, knowing that Kankuro would ask him for his and be a pest.

Sakura congratulated Temari with a smile and thumbs up as she made her way to them.

"Sakura can you come help me" Kankuro asked.

"Nope"

"Come on you're a med right"

"Yup but I'm off duty right now"

"Come on I'm hurt"

"Big baby" Temari stated.

"Fine but you owe me one" she said, as she made her way and healed Kankuro's bleeding head.

"Next time you think to mess with Temari, don't I don't feel like healing you every time you get hurt, it is such a drag"

"Hey Temari why are you letting her mock Shikamaru"

"She's not mocking she's rephrasing"

"How did you know I wasn't rephrasing before you hit me"

"Duh it's you" she said.

"Break it up" Sakura said, standing between them like the mature adult.

"Temari please refrain from hitting Kankuro I don't want to waste my chakra healing him"

"You're right it's pointless fighting him he's not worth it"

"See you finally see it my way" Sakura said in a mocking tone

"Hey that's not fair, I thought you weren't taking sides"

"I never said such things" Sakura said with a fake smile she learned from Sai. Making Kankuro walk backwards in fear.

"Sakura, you have to teach me that" Temari chuckled

"What?"

"Whatever you did, you made Kankuro back away in fear"

"Just something I learned from Sai" she said.

Gaara just hearing another guy other than Naruto be with her made him feel furious inside he did not know why though.

"So Sakura who is Sai" Temari asked knowing her brother's interest in Sakura.

"He's on my team now since Uchiha left, and will continue to be until we get him back, anyway he is the biggest bastard there is but he is sometimes kind" she said. Sakura although used to have feelings for Sasuke now hated him for making her heart break and almost killing Naruto. Gaara just wanted to find 'this Sai' and hurt him so bad but not as much as the Uchiha he had fought for hurting Sakura.

"Sakura is he your boyfriend"

"NO" she said, "Why are you asking? Do you even know who Sai is, for god sake 'Ew' he's my friend"

Gaara let a sign of relief and Kankuro came back with two ice-cream cones,

"I'll have that" Temari said

"What makes you say that it's for you?"

"Cause you love your ane-chan"

"Guess again"

"Kankuro I will not heal you if she hits you again and that's a promise" Sakura said.

Temari grabbed the ice-cream from her brother, "Finally"

He then turned his attention to his ice-cream.

Sakura went back to the bench where Gaara was sitting.

"Do you have to settle their fights all the time?"

"Hai, but I just threaten or use my sand to separate them"

"I feel sorry for you" she said, "Now that is troublesome but you gotta love family"

He smiled, "True"

"You smiled" she said, returning the smile.

"You smiled" he mimicked.

"So shall we get back to business, chapter nine if I am correct?"

He nodded,

They all returned home, Temari exhausted from chasing Kankuro, and Kankuro tired from being chased mumbled 'Good night' while Sakura and Gaara stayed in the family room. He picked the book from the shelf

"I'll read first, this one has some demo's so I will show you" she said pointing to the pictures

He nodded again,

Slowly she sat next to him to show the pictures and stayed in that position, reading out loud the procedure and antidotes.

Sakura took a knife and cut herself, "I'm not emo" she told Gaara, he nodded in amusement 'how can she laugh when she is in pain' he thought, and then continued to watch her procedures. A yawn managed to escape her mouth, though she really liked his company and wanted to stay beside him, she kept telling herself 'just a little longer she thought' but her body couldn't take it even her inner was telling her she need rest.

Gaara was able to notice her tired reactions.

"Go to sleep, you're getting your stitches out"

This time Sakura could not disagree she knew the procedures for any operation and rest was one of them.

"Fine but I want to go to the roof first" she said.

He nodded and followed her to the top. She gazed at the universe above her, "it's very pretty" she blurted out.

"Hai, it makes me wonder to myself"

"Really, me too" she said trying to hold her sleepy eyes.

"Good night Gaara" she said, this time either she was very tired and was already in a dream or she was drunk, but anyway she kissed him on the cheek getting a slight blush from herself and him. She then quickly raced off to the door,

'Why did I do that' she thought

'**Cause you like him, how many times am I gonna have to tell you'**

'I don't like him in that way'

'**You never did that to Sasuke, so you must really like Gaara'**

'Shut up, Gaara is a friend remember, a friend'

'**Yeah right just you wait'**

'You better not try anything, or I'll kill you'

'**You can't kill me I am just your inner thoughts'**

'Just piss off'

'**Fine, personthatlikesGaarasayswhat' her inner said quickly**

'What'

'**Hah you do like him'**

'Not fair, that doesn't count' but her inner disappeared before she could mutter these words.

"Damn how am I gonna explain this one" she mumbled to herself, she opened the door to find Temari gone, 'probably in the kitchen' she thought, 'or sleep walking to Kankuro's room to kill him'

"Whatever" she changed into her night attire and was sound asleep as soon as her head made contact with the soft, fluffy pillow.

Up on the roof, Gaara touched his cheek where Sakura bestowed a kiss on him. He was surprised to do anything or say anything. 'Shock syndrome'

"AWWWWWHHHHH"

"Temari," Gaara snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was thirsty and went into the family room too see if you two were still up then I kind of overheard something about the roof so I followed you guys up here."

"You shouldn't do that; next time I catch I won't let you off lightly"

Temari took that into consideration,

"So what's on your mind now"

"I think I …I"

"You what?"

"Never mind"

"Let me guess you love her"

He didn't answer she took that as a yes.

"I am so happy for you" she said crushing her brother in a huge hug that left Gaara wondering how she passed his sand. "So did you tell her yet?"

He looked away

'Another yes' she thought to herself.

"You know what Sakura is available, you shouldn't let the opportunity pass you by"

"Stop talking" he said,

"Well anyway I came up here to find you, actually to talk to you about something on Sakura, earlier when she was missing she was actually looking for Tsuki and ended up in that old tree house of yours"

"What did she ask you?"

"She asked who it belonged to, oh and she said she had a weird feeling like she was there before all the toys seemed familiar to her"

"Did she find out who it belongs to"

"No,"

"Good"

"Why?"

He was tired of his conversation with his interrogative sister, so he disappeared in his sand and returned to one place she wasn't allowed to enter neither his brother, his room.

Laying on his bead he remembered what happened that night at his tree house, how she was kidnapped then his memories jumped to when she hit her head falling and how she screamed in pain when he tried the memory justu on her. Clenching his forehead and the stuffed animal named Gaku he tried to calm himself.

His sister's word now entered his head

"_Let me guess you love her"_

He questioned himself plenty but event though he knew he loved her, he closed off all those thoughts, 'I don't want to hurt her anymore but why, why do I want her to remember me' this question haunted him even his dreams. His vision started to consume to the darkness as he lay in bed and slept.

Temari on the roof,

"They're so idiotic why don't they just say it, come on they deny it when they know they have affection towards to the other" she said to herself. 'Looks like I'm going to have to get involved but I'll need help,'

"I know just the place" she yelled in joy and headed to her room to catch a little shut eye.

In the morning,

'Shit shit shit' Sakura said to herself, she knew taking out the stitches was going hurt and wasn't looking forward to it. Pacing herself around the room until she was dizzy and could barely stand up. Gaara had woken up early for he knew that Sakura was going to take out her stitches, Kankuro was woken up by his sister's fan on his head. Natsumi entered Temari's room. Everyone was gathered in the room, Gaara stood against the wall Kankuro stood beside Temari, Sakura sat on the edge of the bed. By the way her hands were gripping the bed Gaara could tell she was nervous.

"Morning Natsumi-san" Sakura said with a slight bow.

"Morning Sakura-san, ready to take out those stitches"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Sakura said with a smile, hiding her nervousness.

"Well see you in a bit" Kankuro said, "Baki wants me to clean up the prank that I left last time for the general"

Sakura laughed a bit, letting Kankuro leave with a wide grin.

"See you later Sakura, I got to get breakfast the chef can't make it today, so I have to pick something from the bakery before it gets crowded"

"Kay see you later"

Now all eyes were directed on Gaara, "Gaara you can stay" she said.

Natsumi was wondering what was going on,

"He helped with ointment treatment" Sakura explained, "When Temari and Kankuro were on missions"

"I see," Natsumi said trying not to sound so disrespectful.

"Gaara watch her as she takes the stitches out," Sakura said, "Natsumi, Gaara is learning med from me I'd appreciate if you take some stitches and let Gaara finish"

Gaara agreed with a simple nod and Natsumi could not refuse the Kazekage so she nodded.

"Hai, Sakura-san"

Sakura went to the bathroom to change into the clothes that would give Natsumi ability to take out the stitches. She came out of the bathroom wearing her same black tight shorts and pink skirt, she wore a shirt that covered her front but was bear at the back showing her stitches and soft skin.

"Alright let's get started" Sakura said as she sat with her back faced towards them.

"Hai" Natsumi said, Gaara sat next to Sakura and Natsumi and watched Natsumi take a couple of stitches out using scissors and a scalpel to fish for the strings. She led Gaara threw the steps she went through then gave him the utensils to try. He was so gentle making sure not to slip up.

Sakura was surprised how Gaara was able to do the procedure, "Your doing good" she heard Natsumi said.

For some reason Sakura wished she could see Gaara do it and compliment him herself.

'Am I jealous' she thought to herself,

'**Duh' inner Sakura claimed**

'But I don't like him in that way' she said to herself

'**Idiot, you like him just you wait one of these days'** her inner proclaimed before leaving Sakura to think for herself.

Gaara really didn't seem to care what Natsumi stated he wanted to hear Sakura say it like the good old days when she showed him how to do that memory justu. Finishing the procedure Natsumi left.

"Gaara good job, even though I couldn't see the procedure I can tell it was very successful."

"How do you know?"

"First of all you have the patients trust, second you are my friend and friends do what they can to make sure everything works, third I felt less pain with you then when Natsumi did it, fourth you studied or else you wouldn't have been able to do this with procedure with just Natsumi's direction" she said turning to give him a smile.

"So how bad does it look" she asked.

"Not as bad as was before adding the ointment" he stated.

"Phew" she sighed.

"Well I better get going see you tonight" she said.

He nodded once more.

She left the room and changed into her normal attire and rushed to the school she didn't have time for breakfast, since this was the day she was going to prepare the class for the huge exam. 'Kuso'(shit, or damn) she kept saying to herself.

Sakura entered the class to find it was already set up for teaching,

'I wonder who did this, well whoever they are arigato' she thought gradually making her way to the desk. 'A note'

It read

_Please continue to do your best, _

_Your friend_

'Hn it's not signed, oh well' she placed the note in her bag.

Placing handouts on each desk 'class starts in ten minutes better hurry' she thought.

Tossing some sheets on the overhead and writing some old notes on the board, 'five minutes left, enough time to get some tea' she walked out of the classroom to the teachers lounge. On the other side of the door she could hear someone talking, "kuso kuso, boy stealer she comes for a couple of weeks and she snatches the best, I don't see what he see's in a forehead clown, this should be of help"

Sakura waited behind a corner to see you who came out of the door. Her eyes gazing at the door slowly opening revealing the identity of… 'It can't be Natsumi,' Sakura's eyes grew wider; someone she completely trusted was badmouthing her. She waited till Natsumi left, slipping into the lounge she wasn't sure what Natsumi meant by 'this should be off help' so she remained cautious of the tea checking for poison or doses of medication. Carefully she conjured some of her chakra and passed her hand over the top checking.

"Not poisoned," she thanked kami.

"Haruno-san, what are you doing here" Natsumi said entering the door.

"Getting some tea before class starts, what about you?"

"Just checking on the progress reports"

'**Yeah right'** her inner exclaimed.

"So Haruno-san you will be leaving in 3 days from today"

"Hai"

"Well I might not be able to say goodbye then so well goodbye, and if I can I will see you off"

"It's okay you don't have to, the hospital is very busy so please don't waste precious time to save the patients on me"

Natsumi didn't say another word; Sakura left the room with the tea in her hand.

Class finally begun, she taught the lessons and after they completed they dissected things, and practiced healing on dead fish and injured citizens that volunteered. Sakura made sure they were all healed even if one student screwed up she took over and healed that injured person, after she would scold the student for their mistake. Five hours of agonizing teaching the students they seemed to get the hang of healing and weren't being complete idiots, she dismissed them and gave them a handout that explained what she was testing tomorrow.

"Finally freedom" she cheered, finally finishing the cleaning.

"Working hard or hardly working, pinkie" (yes I borrowed that from Shrek the second movie)

"Kankuro what are you doing here"

"Picking you up, last time you made everyone worry so Temari sent me to get you since Gaara is in a meeting"

"Alright then let's go" she said closing the door and light. "Is Temari cooking something?"

"Hai, you have to save us"

"Kay here is the plan, let's get some food and we'll just say that I got the food before you came to pick me up"

"Will she buy it?"

"Maybe and if it doesn't work we could always say it's your fault"

"Yeah we could always…Hey"

"You just gave me permission,"

"You tricked me"

"Doesn't matter, you want to eat Temari's cooking"

"No"

"Kay then I win, hurry up" she called from the end of the street.

"How did you get there so fast?"

"It's called walking while you talk and not daydreaming, doll boy"

"I thought you weren't gonna call me doll boy anymore,"

"I didn't promise that was Temari, anyway come on slow poke doll boy"

"Damn, how come you have so much energy?"

"I don't eat junk food like you do, and you don't exercise"

'Well things are going to get a lot quieter once you leave' Kankuro thought, 'At least it will be peaceful and Temari won't insult me as much and Gaara won't…uh Nah he'll be the same'

"KANKURO"

"I'm coming, I'm coming jeez"

After ordering and receiving the paid for sushi from the same place that she got with Gaara, Kankuro and Sakura headed home. Kankuro kept telling stories of how tortured he was living with Temari and Gaara, while Sakura was laughing so hard so close to collapsing on the floor.

At the Kazekage building kitchen,

"Where the hell are they? Shit the dinner is burned, KANKURO IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT"

Gaara walks in to find a horrid scene, Temari with a cooking spoon in one hand topped with some kind of gew on it and a pink apron dishes pilled up to the roof, and gew on the wall and floor.

"Oh Gaara you're back how was the meeting"

"Fine, where are Kankuro and Sakura"

"They should be here any minute"

"What happened in here?" Kankuro screamed as he entered to see the horrific site.

"Temari what are you cooking" Sakura asked following Kankuro in with a bag of food.

"Cooking, and I think I got it right this time, Sakura what's in your hands"

"This, oh I bought some food before Kankuro picked me up, the chef told me that he wasn't able to come today"

"You are such a caring person unlike barbie boy"

"Hey I thought that you weren't going to call me names"

"I said I wouldn't call you doll man"

Kankuro just pouted,

"Stop pouting you baby"

Sakura walked up to the pot and saw something horrible she thought it was alive.

"Temari what did you cook" she said trying to act interested.

"Some type of soup that was in that book, try some Sakura"

"No Sakura don't do it, you'll get sick"

Sakura even though really didn't want to eat it had to, Temari actually looked serious this time. She gulped then took a small spoon and placed it in the pot. Gaara and Kankuro watched as Sakura placed the spoon with gew into her mouth it was silent at first. All of a sudden Sakura dropped the spoon and clenched her stomach and coughed real hard, she ran to the washroom.

Gaara walked after Sakura.

Sakura held the toilet seat as she threw up and her head became dizzy. Flushing the toilet then washing her mouth and face with cold water. Gaara handed her a towel.

"Arigato"

"Are you sure you're okay" he said.

"Now I am,"

She walked back with Gaara to the kitchen, he didn't forget about the kiss on the cheek, he was waiting for her to explain herself.

"How was the meeting?"

"Fine"

Sakura and Gaara heard something on the other side.

"Kankuro clean this up"

"Why, you made this mess?"

"Cause if you don't then I'll make you eat this"

"Alright, Alright I'll do it just keep that thing away from me"

"That's better"

Sakura came into the room with Gaara by her side,

"Temari if you ever come to Konoha I'll teach you how to cook" Sakura suggested

"Sorry about that Sakura"

"Nah its okay, next time use Kankuro"

"Hai"

"Hey that is so mean"

"Who cares?"

The sand siblings and Sakura ate the dinner in the family room and left the horrid site of the kitchen for the early morning chef. Each one went to bed early that night, Sakura as usual went to the roof, she found Gaara standing there.

"Gaara may I join you"

He nodded,

"Look Gaara about last night, I hope you didn't mind it and I hope you can forget it I was tired and I didn't realize what I had…"

She was stopped by a kiss on her cheek.

"We're even now" Gaara said, leaving.

"Night" he said as he left the area.

"Night" she responded.

'Did he just kiss me on the cheek'

'**Yeah see I told you he liked you'**

**Author's note:** Arigato for the reviews I have 41 yay so please continue to R&R **if you have any suggestions on what story I should update please send an email.** Gomen for the wait I just got back from a ski trip.

Arigato to my fans and supporters and reviewers.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**


	25. Naruto comes along

Chapter 25: Naruto comes along

Chapter 25: Naruto comes along

Recap:--

"_Look Gaara about last night, I hope you didn't mind it and I hope you can forget it I was tired and I didn't realize what I had…"_

_She was stopped by a kiss on her cheek._

"_We're even now" Gaara said, leaving._

"_Night" he said as he left the area._

"_Night" she responded._

'_Did he just kiss me on the cheek'_

'_**Yeah see I told you he liked you'**_

end of recap--

Sakura ignored her thoughts and headed for bed.

The next morning Sakura had the tests placed on the student's desks and waited for them to come to class.

After the class began and after 3 hours of walking up and down the isles making sure no one cheated she was free.

"Freedom" she cheered, then she looked at the pile of test's on her desk.

"Shit, I better get started she thought"

The clock ticked by it was now 12:00, she was marking the tenth exam, Sakura was a surprised to find that out of the ten 4 student's seemed to know everything she taught.

'Knock knock'

She looked up to see Gaara at the door.

"Hey Gaara," Sakura said.

He walked over to her,

"Here," he said

"Arigato, did you eat lunch yet"

He shook his head.

"okay then you're eating with me"

He said nothing, Sakura took that as a yes.

"I'll go get some chopsticks from the lounge, be back soon" she said walking to the door.

Once she left her face was flushed remembering last night, 'well we are even' she thought, 'I kissed him then he kissed me without explanation, I see' she then figured that it was nothing. Her face resumed back to normal,

'So aren't you supposed to get the chopsticks?'

'Yes why'

'You just passed the lounge'

'Damn' she said and walked back to the lounge.

'See I was right'

'Will you just go away'

She entered the lounge to find Natsumi in.

"Natsumi what are you doing here I thought you had to be at the hospital"

"Oh hello Sakura, I am here for the test results remember I need to see who succeeds then take them further in training at the hospital."

'Right'

"Well those exams won't be completely marked for another two hours"

"So how are the marks so far"

"Four have passed already and six have failed so far"

"So are you going to have lunch?"

"Hai"

"Yes Gaara brought my lunch for me"

"Oh, may I join you"

'**persistent lady aren't you' inner Sakura claimed**

'We can't say no, she'll think something's up,'

'**You know you want Gaara for yourself'**

'Can it'

"Sure if you have nothing planned" Sakura said taking some chopsticks.

They entered the class to find Gaara sitting at Sakura's desk and staring at them when they came in.

"Gaara, Natsumi is going to have lunch with us if that's okay"

He nodded, but you could tell in his mind that he wanted to eat it only with Sakura.

"So how is your training going Lord Kazekage"

"Good"

"He's excellent" Sakura stated

Gaara looked at her,

"He's been the best student I've ever had" she said hiding her incoming blush and her eyes shown her serious attitude.

"That's great, Kazekage would you help at the hospital"

He shook his head.

Sakura looked at him,

"I just wanted to learn incase someone close to me got hurt." He stated.

Sakura was surprised by his words; she gave Gaara a pair of chopsticks and sat down and ate with Gaara the meal while Natsumi in shock ate her food and got out quietly as she finished her own meal.

"Gaara thank you" Sakura said, "the food was delicious" she smiled,

"Sakura what did you mean that I was your best student"

"I meant what I said Gaara," she said then he smiled.

"You smiled again its beautiful"

'Did I just say that out loud?'

'Yup' inner Sakura claimed.

"Arigato, Sakura your smile is beautiful too"

Un-expecting the response she her face turned red,

"Sakura are you okay your face is red"

'Not helping' she thought

Gaara placed his hand on her forehead.

"Gaara I'm fine seriously" she said trying not to stutter, 'why the hell am I blushing so much'. Cyan met emerald and opposite. It was very awkward their faces were getting closer and one last blink and just only inches from there lips meeting, someone opened the door.

"Sakura" Temari shouted then she saw what was in front of her and wished she never opened the door, Sakura and Gaara moved away from each other.

"Is this a bad time"

'**No duh' inner Sakura shouted.**

'Damn Temari I was so close' Gaara claimed in his thoughts.

"No it's alright" Sakura replied for both of them.

"So what do you want" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to tell you that Naruto is coming today and will be here soon"

"Naruto is coming," her face lit up,

"Tsunade is sending him here cause it seems he's been fusing a lot since you've been gone something about being bored and that he has been bothering Tsunade so much that its giving her a head ache"

"I need to finish marking before he comes or else I'll never finish" she stated slapping her forehead, "out of all days he has to come now" she stated.

"See you guys later"

"Would you like some help" Gaara asked pointing to large stack of papers.

"Are you sure, it's a lot to do"

He nodded,

"Kay" she handed him the answer sheet.

In less than 20 minutes they finished.

Mean while Temari was at the gates and saw Naruto coming,

"Naruto"

"Hey Temari so tell me how is Gaara and Sakura"

"Fine, did everyone get the plan"

He nodded, "Hinata-chan was so happy it actually scared me"

10 minutes later

Gaara and Sakura were waiting at the Kazekage building for Naruto

"SSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHHHHHANNNNNN!" she could hear in the distance.

"Naruto your so loud," she stated with Gaara at her side. Naruto gave her a hug,

"Guess what?"

"What"

"I have a girl friend"

"Really, who is the person who could tolerate your hyper ness I can't wait to meet her" she said sarcastically.

Gaara stared at Naruto when he gave Sakura a hug,

"Gaara sorry" he then let go of Sakura and shook Gaara's hand.

"Now let's get some Ramen" he said taking both of there hands and dragged them around Suna.

**Author's note**: Gomen for the wait and I know its short I've been having another writers block. I will be working on the next chapter and hopefully update it soon.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone I have 49 so far Yosh!!**

**Question:**

**Something is going on and how is Naruto involved? That will be answered soon enough.**

6


	26. Gaara blushes

Chapter 26: Gaara blushes

Chapter 26: Gaara blushes

Recap:

"_Hey Temari so tell me how is Gaara and Sakura"_

"_Fine, did everyone get the plan"_

_He nodded, "Hinata-chan was so happy it actually scared me"_

_10 minutes later_

_Gaara and Sakura were waiting at the Kazekage building for Naruto_

"_SSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHHHHHANNNNNN!" she could hear in the distance._

"_Naruto you're so loud," she stated with Gaara at her side. Naruto gave her a hug,_

"_Guess what?"_

"_What"_

"_I have a girl friend"_

"_Really, who is the person who could tolerate your hyper ness I can't wait to meet her" she said sarcastically._

_Gaara stared at Naruto when he gave Sakura a hug, _

"_Gaara sorry" he then let go of Sakura and shook Gaara's hand._

"_Now let's get some Ramen" he said taking both of there hands and dragged them around Suna._

End of Recap:

"Gaara where are the Ramen shops?"

"Baka you should have asked before dragging" Sakura stated and punched his arm.

"Sakura-chan that's mean" he whimpered.

"…" Gaara just looked at them

"Gaara are there Ramen shops here?" Naruto asked.

Gaara shook his head,

"WHAT?" said the enraged, "Sakura how can you survive"

"Simple, not everyone has a ramen based diet"

"But Sakura its ramen, it's healthy it has meat and veggies…" he kept rambling on not noticing Gaara and Sakura whispering.

"Hey guys where are you going? Wait up, GAARA SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto said as he chased after them.

Pause: this is what Sakura and Gaara were whispering about.

"_Gaara let's go"_

"_Are you sure"_

_Naruto kept blabbing._

"_Let's go" Gaara said sorry he even asked._

Un Pause:

"So Sakura-chan how've you been?" Naruto asked.

"Great, and let me guess by the looks of it you were bored and kept on bothering Tsunade shishou"

"But I was bored,"

"What about your girl friend"

"She had a mission"

"I look forward to meeting her, and telling her how annoying you are" Sakura said teasingly.

"Sakura-chan your mean" Naruto sulked.

"So Gaara where are we going to eat" Naruto whined,

"Here" he pointed at the restaurant in front of them.

"Hello Kazekage-sama," said the man as he bowed.

"Would you like a private room or public?"

"Private" Gaara said not wanting to be stared at by the other people.

"Alright follow me"

Gaara, Sakura and Naruto followed the man to the private room and placed the menus on the table.

"Someone should be here shortly to serve you" with that the man left.

"So what is the closest thing to ramen" Naruto blurted out.

"Naruto try eating something different for a change" Sakura stated.

"But Ramen is my favorite"

Sakura sighed, after dinner they went to a nearby park and got some ice cream from the stand.

"So tell me about your girlfriend" Sakura said.

"Nope, you have to guess."

"Does she have long hair?"

"Yes"

"Moonlight eyes"

"Yes"

"Has a cousin with a bad attitude, ready to kill you at any moment if you do anything as much as get near her."

"Yes"

"Hinata-chan"

"Yeah" he said with a blush.

Gaara was looking at Sakura, 'didn't he used to love Sakura' Gaara thought.

"So Sakura are you going to get a boyfriend?"

"Naruto Run!" Sakura stated cracking her knuckles.

"Sakura-chan, I was just jo…"

"Run"

He started running and screaming.

'I like her personality' Gaara thought.

After you could hear something being smashed, yup Naruto's head against a wall, and whining.

His head was bleeding, "Sakura-chan" he whined.

"Stop whining and put a cloth on your wound"

"Can't you just heal it for me" Naruto complained.

"Not even if you begged"

"Why not so if Gaara asked would you?"

"Of course"

'Of course,' Gaara thought hiding his blush.

"Of course" Naruto said with a big grin.

"Baka I did not mean it like that, it's just Gaara is a good friend, and the Kazekage, not to mention not annoying like some people I know"

"Sure"

"Do you want another wound to add to your collection" Sakura stated with her clenched fist pointing at him.

"No I'm sorry" Naruto stated walking back slowly.

"Good now let me take a look at it" Sakura said moving his hand from his head and transferring some chakra to her hand.

"So what is going on tomorrow" Naruto asked.

"We are going to have a picnic, tomorrow"

"Yes food Believe it!" Naruto stated. "Well I am going to turn in early" Naruto said with a huge yawn then disappeared.

Silence

"It's getting late, shall we head home" Sakura asked.

"Hai"

They soon reached the Kazekage building.

Meanwhile in the Kazekage building,

"So tell me there status so far Naruto" Temari stated.

"Well I just left them, and you should have been there Gaara was blushing but I don't think Sakura noticed"

"Damn there slow, I want nephew and nieces soon not when I'm eighty gawd"

Kankuro and Naruto just sweat dropped, "She's got this whole thing planned out doesn't she" Naruto asked.

"Hai"

"So you guys know the plan tomorrow"

"No"

"Alright we have to get them to be alone together; they won't do anything with us so here's the plan. Naruto you fake diarrhea, Kankuro will have a call from Baki, and I will say that I have a meeting. Then we tell them to go on without us. Okay"

"Sounds good" Kankuro stated, "But how will we accomplish this Gaara will suspect this"

"Don't worry as long as he is alone with Sakura I think he'll be fine with it."

* * *

**Author's note:** Gomen for not updating this story a lot I was Very busy cough lazy cough anyway I hope you like this Chapter **I will update the next chapter that may be shorter once I get 83 reviews**. So far I received 62.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne

What to expect next time…

The picnic and Temari's plan put into place. Final day in Suna


	27. VERY IMPORTANT

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry it's taking me long to update. Now the problem is since I have many stories I cannot choose which one to update. And I can not update them all because I have school. So please vote on my fanfiction page. I will close the poll on Thursday of this week, and place the results. I will replace this note with the winning choice story. Be on the look out. Don't forget to Read and Review!

Here are the choices

Group 1: His pick, instant grudges, the movie becomes real

or

Group 2: Old friends we forget and remember, Holiday special, It started with a bag of cookies

or

Group 3: Promised, Lost, I will break free

or

Group 4: Imprisoned, Glow in the dark mini-golf, The suna phantom

or

Group 5: Sakura's Birthmark, Neji the babysitter ,Gomenasai

or

Group 6: Mending the broken heart, These blind eyes of mine, Kakashi's handbook

Or

Choose carefully (you can choose up to 5), cause I will be not be updating some stories until the middle of Summer

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne!


End file.
